Before Summer's End
by Michilolita
Summary: Coming to take care of her dying aunt, the young, wild yet bookish Melanie Louise Graham moved to Maycomb not knowing she'd end up shaking up the sleepy town or as a pawn in her aunt's game to marry off Mr. Atticus Finch.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi, this is Michilolita and this is my first attempt at a _To Kill a Mockingbird_ Fanfic. Please, be kind and enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _To Kill a Mockingbird_ rights or anything like that...sadly.

Chapter 1 -Miss Graham Comes to Maycomb

It was a hot June day in 1924 and Melanie Louise Graham sat with ankles crossed, two suitcases by the hard wooden bench on which she sat, a red ribbon in her chestnut curls and impatience pulsing through her veins. She had been sitting there for three hours and thirty two minutes waiting for the man with a funny name to retrieve her and drive her Maycomb so that she may take of her dying aunt. Melanie had been told in a letter that nine o'clock was going to be the meeting time but the man had not appeared. At first she was afraid the man might have gotten into an accident and therefore unable to get on time but the more she waited the less tragedy she thought of and focused in on more realistic ideas such as he got distracted by work or simply forgot.

"I swear if he does not show up in the next minute I will just walk to Maycomb!" She declared for probably the tenth time that day. She stared intently at the dirt road in front of her house expecting an automobile at any moment and so she did not dare return inside lest she miss him. And so Melanie simply sat there thinking back on what had led up to this tortuous waiting.

Melanie Louise Graham came from the prominent Graham family in Montgomery. Her father Mr. Jeremy Graham came from a long line of Grahams with old money. Mr. Graham maintain his wealth through stocks and a business Melanie cared little to know about since she had been taught she would never take it over after her father's passing. When her father was in his forties he married the seventeen year old Louise Lynne, a debutante from Charleston, South Carolina. Melanie was the product of their first year of marriage and was the only child since Mrs. Graham died of a heart attack two years later after suffering a miscarriage. Even without her mother, Melanie was raised to be a proper lady like her mother by her father and nannies. Melanie knew her reputation was of the utmost importance since she was a Graham but try as she might to be a lady she would often ruin herself by speaking her mind, ignoring protocol and the unforgotten time she attacked the "Honorable" Jacob Howard when he made a drunken pass at her at her father's Christmas party when she was sixteen. It was thought she would end up a spinster for she was already twenty and did not have a single suitor in want of her since the Howard Incident. She knew he father was slightly embarrassed by her and her new reputation and would gladly send her off to where to find a husband and become a "respectable" Graham lady once again.

The perfect opportunity arose when Mrs. Graham's ailing older sister Mrs. Daisy Brooke wrote to Mr. Graham. She asked if Mr. Graham would be kind enough to send Melanie to Maycomb so she could see her one last time before she died. Mrs. Brooke's husband Joseph had died several years before of an aneurism and her only child Joe was recently married to a Miss Carol Haverford who had no interest in caring for her dying mother-in-law. Mr. Graham thought it would be a great idea for Melanie to take care of Mrs. Brooke and perhaps become somber afterward and be able to be married off then. So it was decided. Mrs. Brooke would not be able to retrieve Melanie because of her fragile state, Joe would not be able to get her either and Mr. Graham could not spend all day taking Melanie to Maycomb. From a later letter from Mrs. Brooke a man had volunteered to take Melanie to Maycomb since he would already be in Montgomery due to him being elected into the state legislature. Melanie could not remember the man's name though. She knew it had something to do with a bird and an old roman name like Julius Wren or Cassius Raven or Brutus Sparrow or Maximus Robin or Spartacus Lark.

"Miss Melanie, you've been out there since five thirty this morning and haven't eaten a single thing. Are you sure you don't want to come inside real quick?" Ellie, her colored maid, asked fearing that her mistress would have a heat stroke.

"I'm fine, Ellie!" Melanie snapped back not meaning to be as harsh as she sounded but she was on edge.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm just really tired of waiting for this man. If one says nine o'clock, one should be here at nine o'clock," Melanie sighed.

"Well, Miss Melanie, it's only two after nine and of course you're tired of waiting for him since you've been up all morning even though you didn't have to be up yet."

"I can't help if my body wakes itself up at ridiculous times!" Ellie just laughed at her little mistress.

"Oh, Miss Melanie, you are a queer one," Ellie chuckled but was cut off.

"Ellie, what's that?" Melanie pointed towards a glimmering light in the distance.

"I think…that's a car, Miss Melanie!"

"It must be him! It's about time too! Well, good bye, Ellie. I'll write you and father," Melanie Louise kissed Ellie's cheek then shooed her back into the house. Melanie stood anxiously straightening out her dress and fixed her ribbon in her hair. The car finally came and stopped before the grand house. Mel-Lou had already regained her seat and looked poised as the car door opened. A tall man stepped out in a definitely pressed gray suit with a tight vest that had a gold pocket watch chain shining on it, a black tie tuck in his vest and a starched white short. He had a shaved, square jaw, a long nose that had a pair of circled glasses resting on the bridge that covered his dark brown eyes. His tick black hair was parted to the right from where Melanie stood. He was much older than her but much younger than her father. If she had to guess the man was probably around thirty five or so.

"Good morning, ma'am," He greeted in a soft, cavernous voice. She was tempted to make a rude remark about his "tardiness" but remembered she how vowed to be on her best behavior in Maycomb and around the Maycomb lest she upset her aunt.

"Good morning," She smiled.

"Are you, Miss Graham?" He asked without setting foot on a step.

"Yes, I'm Miss Graham. Are you Mr. Spartacus Lark?" She asked trying to feign the most ladylike attitude she could but her sweet smile faded as he stared at her with a puzzled look. There was an awkward moment of silence then the man laughed. Not a little giggle but more like a chortle where he had to turn away and cover his mouth.

"Are you alright, Mr. Lark?" She asked concerned at his random hysteria. He turned to face her again with a broad, handsome smile while trying to repress his laughing.

"Miss Graham, I'm alright but my name is Atticus Finch," He chuckled making Melanie go pale all over except in her cheeks were blush consumed her along with embarrassment.

"Of course his name was not Spartacus Lark! Who would name their child that?" She thought to herself wishing herself away at that moment.

"I do apologize, Mr. Finch. I was misinformed about your name," She recovered with some grace and another fake smile.

"That's quite alright, Miss Graham," He assured her still amused.

"Well, shall we be going?" She asked picking up her suitcases.

"Wouldn't you like to tell your parents good bye?" He inquired.

"My mother's dead and my father is New Orleans," Was her short reply as she descended the stairs to be by his side. This seemed to make him take a step make mentally but then he offered to take her cases and put them in the trunk which she allowed. He opened the car door for her so she could sit down before he got in to drive. So they began their long journey to Maycomb.

It was quiet in the car as Atticus Finch drove and Melanie just looked out the window. She could not help but grin to herself as she saw the welcoming sign of Montgomery passing behind her.

"So, Miss Graham, will this be your first time to Maycomb?" Atticus tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, and you don't have to call me 'Miss Graham' or 'ma'am' stuff. You may just call me Melanie, Mr. Finch," She said.

"Alright, Miss Melanie, and you can just call me Atticus," He gave her a mild smile, "Have you ever left Montgomery before, Miss Melanie?"

"No, Mr. Atticus, this is my first time leaving Montgomery and even though the circumstances are not ideal I am glad to be leaving."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. Have you ever been forced to live in the same place all of your life and not even step foot outside that place's set boundaries?"

"No, I have not."

"Well, you are lucky, Mr. Atticus. Are you from Maycomb?"

"Well, actually I grew up just twenty miles out of Maycomb at Finch's Landing but I live in Maycomb now."

"And what exactly do you do, Mr. Atticus?"

"I'm a lawyer, Miss Melanie."

"Really? A lawyer? Interesting. Have you won all of your cases?"

"I've only lost one, Miss Melanie."

"Are you being honest? You lost only one case? That is absolutely amazing!"

It seemed the rest of the trip flew by as Melanie deeply question Atticus about each and every one of his cases so far in his lawyer career. Atticus was surprised by how deeply interested Melanie was and that he was actually talking to her about it. It seemed that unless he was in court he did not really need to talk much or people did not really want to talk too much. Honestly though, Melanie did not care too much about law but she just loved the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes as he talked and his cases were interesting enough to entertain her on this trip.

"Here is the Brooke house," Atticus as he pulled up to an old house painted yellow. Melanie stared up at it, to study it almost as Atticus went to fetch her cases then her door.

"Thank you, Mr. Atticus," She said as they walked towards the white front door. Almost nervously Melanie knocked on the front door. It was not long till a tall, thin black woman opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, Mr. Finch, you're back! Dis must be her! Miss Daisy, she's here!" The colored woman exclaimed happily ushering the couple into the living room before going back to fetch her wheel chair bound employer. Mrs. Brooke was rolled up and almost made Melanie gasp. She had always expected her aunt to be an old woman with wispy white hair and wrinkles but instead she appeared a young woman around Atticus's age with golden hair and bright green eyes. She did not seem sick at all except she was in a wheel chair. Mrs. Brooke smiled cheerfully at Melanie.

"Are you Melanie Louise Graham?" Mrs. Brooke inquired.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, my Melanie Louise, come over here and give your Aunt Daisy a hug and kiss!" Aunt Daisy ordered gleefully. Melanie obeyed happily but awkwardly. When they separated, Aunt Daisy held Melanie's hands and looked over.

"You look just like your mother except those blue eyes. You get those from your father," Aunt Daisy just smiled up at her niece until she realized Atticus was still just standing there, "Oh, Atticus, honey, let Lorna take those cases and have a seat, please."

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Brooke," Atticus took the offered seat.

"No. Thank you, Atticus, for retrieving my darling niece for me. I don't know what I would have been able to do to get her here without you. I hope I did not inconvenience you too much."

"It was no problem at all, Mrs. Brooke."

Mrs. Brooke just smiled to Atticus then called for Lorna who appeared almost at the moment her name was called. Aunt Daisy asked for Lorna to cook lunch then would not Atticus refuse to have lunch with them. Aunt Daisy made Melanie sit down in a chair and proceeded to question her on everything about Montgomery and her father. Melanie answered everything in politeness and even tried to include Atticus in the conversation. When lunch was prepared and then eaten, Atticus left so he could attend to some business leaving Melanie alone with Aunt Daisy.

"So, I see you're taken with Atticus, aren't you?" Daisy giggled like a school girl. Melanie was shocked.

"Not at all, Aunt Daisy! He's much too old for me! Besides I am not interested men. I am only interested in caring for you," Melanie went on the defense but Aunt Daisy only laughed before calling for Lorna.

"Yes, Miss Daisy?" Lorna asked.

"I'm tired. I want to take my nap," Daisy said.

"Yes, ma'am," Lorna took Daisy away but not before Daisy told Melanie to take a walk downtown. Melanie complied and left the house.

"I'll make sure they'll be together before the end of the summer, you can count on that, Lorna."

"Who are you talking about, Miss Daisy?" Lorna was a bit confused pushing Aunt Daisy down the hallway to a back room.

"I'm talking about Atticus Finch and my sweet niece Melanie Louise, of course," Aunt Daisy said as Lorna helped her into a bed.

"Oh, Miss Daisy, I don't think you should try to interfere," Lorna warned tucking her employer into her bed.

"Oh, hush, Lorna! It's inevitable and I'm just going to give them a few little pushes. Now, I'll take my nap. Thank you, Lorna," Aunt Daisy dismissed Lorna and did her best to go to sleep and not plot out her niece's future marriage to Maycomb's most eligible bachelor.

**Author's Note (yet another):** I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Also for those who have previously read this chapter I did edit one part about Atticus's "flawless record" as he did loose his first case involving the Haverfords. Sorry for that, but if this was your first time with the chapter then you are blessed to have read the editted version. :) Please keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ First of all, thanks for the reviews and views! :) It's greatly appreciated. Now, here is my new chapter. Please, enjoy! :)

Chapter 2- A Little Exploration

Melanie Louise Graham was told to go downtown but had no idea what way she was walking. She passed dozens of house of varying sizes but all of them had a common trait; people just sitting and staring at her. She would offer a friendly wave or smile but received no response. Even the children playing in yards or street would stop just to stare at her.

"Isn't that rude? Perhaps they thought I was strange since I am new to town. I wonder how strange they'd think me if I were to just stop and stare at them too like they were the freaks. I bet they'd think me mentally off. Who is to say I'm not? Ellie always told me I was a 'queer one'. Then again, she seems to always think everyone is 'queer'. Queer, that has to be her favorite word. I could say something practical like I was going to have some tea or do something outrageous like run around in nothing but my drawers but you would just call me 'queer'. Maybe it is because I did run around just in my drawers when no one else was really around then I would just want to sit down for tea and read a good book. I guess I am a queer girl since I am just walking around talking to myself," Melanie rambled as she kept along the sidewalk.

Melanie decided the best thing to do was ignore the silent gawkers and just find downtown as soon as possible. Unfortunately, what should have been a five minute walk began a half hour journey thanks to her random twists and turns. Finally, she ended up at a house by the Dump. She had decided she would ask for help and therefore approached the obviously dilapidated house by the Dump. The yard was surprisingly clear and it looked like there were attempts of cleaning on the outside of the house. She raised her hand to knock on the door but before her hand could reach the rough wood, the door swung open letting a pair of toddler twin boys run outside. They seemed not to care that Melanie was in their way and simply ran around her into the yard. A young, sturdy looking five year old girl ran out behind the boys yelling at them. She chased those boys holding what must have been her cornhusk doll around the yard. The little boys just giggled as their older sister chased them. Surprisingly, the toddlers were much faster than the older girl. A woman then stepped to the door holding a baby. She had a pleasant enough face but unruly black curls, deep brown eyes and pallid skin. Her stomach was swollen with pregnancy underneath her gray dress that was visibly re-sewn repeatedly. A smile emerged on the woman's face and recognition filled her dark eyes and Melanie's blue ones. No words were exchanged but an embrace was almost crushing the child in the woman's arms.

"Violet Jean!" Melanie pulled from the woman's embrace in order to spare the baby.

"M-m-Melanie Louise!" Violet Jean stuttered out grinning.

"It's been so long! I thought you moved to Abbottsville."

"I d-d-did b-b-but then I m-moved to m-Maycomb. N-now I'm m-married," Violet Jean stated.

"I can see that!" Melanie laughed gesturing to the children.

"W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" Violet Jean inquired happy but confused.

"I'm here to take care of my Aunt Daisy Brooke. She lives here in Maycomb and she is dying, but between us she looks perfectly healthy except her wheelchair. Anyhow, she told me to go downtown to look around but I got lost and ended up here. I'm so glad I did. I've missed you. How long has it been? Five, six years?"

"S-six years s-since m-m-Mayella is f-f-five," Violet Jean pointed to her only daughter.

"Mayella? That is a beautiful name! Wasn't that your mother's name?"

"Y-y-yes, it was. M-Mayella was b-b-born on M-mama's b-b-birthday."

"She is precious. What are your boys' names?" Melanie was sincerely interested.

"O-over y-y-yonder is El-Elkanah G-Greer and Al-Alpheus B-Baker. Th-this is W-Wade H-Hampton."

"All good confederate names I see," Melanie observed.

"B-B-Robert's f-family has a tr-tr-traition of n-n-naming s-sons after S-southern heroes," Violet Jean explained then asked if Melanie would like to hold Wade which Melanie accepted happily.

"He's darling. How old is Wade?"

"S-six months. Th-this one is f-f-five months," Violet Jean gestured to her swollen belly.

"How wonderful! You are so lucky to have such sweet children, Violet Jean. I'm sure Robert is very happy too."

"Y-yes, he is. W-would y-y-you like to c-c-come inside, M-m-Melanie?"

"Of course! Thank you," Melanie went into the house to see the inside was actually well kept though small.

Melanie and Violet Jean related to each other what had occurred since their last meeting when they were fourteen and fifteen, respectively. Melanie was informed that after Violet Jean's family moved to Abbottsville that her father would often go to Maycomb and would bring Violet Jean with him. She had been in the drugstore when she met her husband Robert E. Ewell. He was eighteen and handsome as could be, according to Violet Jean. For her it was love at first sight and so she began following him back towards his home which happened to be the house which was her current residence. He had caught her following him and threatened to hit if she did not tell him why she was following him. She then confessed she was in love with him which caused him to become embarrassed and he confessed he had been watching her ever since she first came to Maycomb but she had not seemed to notice him till that day. With their love confessed he asked her to marry him right on the spot though she had only talked to him once! Her father was against it since Violet Jean was only fifteen and Robert was unemployed but they were married in less than two weeks and her father gave them what could be considered a dowry. They had Mayella a year later and then the twins then most recently Wade.

"I'm so happy for you, Violet Jean. I can't wait to meet Robert. When will he be home?"

"Oh, I d-d-don't kn-know. He likes to st-st-stay out w-with his f-f-friends till d-d-dark s-sometimes."

"Ah, I see. Well, maybe when I come again I will see him."

"Y-yes! M-m-maybe to-tomorrow i-if y-y-you c-come by h-he m-might b-be here."

"Tomorrow? Sounds lovely! I'll be sure to come by and see you!"

Violet Jean and Melanie just smiled to each other before Melanie realized how long she had actually spent with Violet Jean and still had not been downtown. With the help of Violet Jean's directions, Melanie was able to depart towards downtown after swearing to come back.

Walking down the dirt road towards Maycomb's downtown, Melanie could not help humming to herself a happy tune. She was just so happy. She had finally found her childhood friend who was happily married and had children.

When Melanie finally reached downtown Maycomb she felt relieved. She finally found her destination but then she had no idea what she was supposed to do. There were a few shops downtown and a courthouse as well as a jail. She walked by each building peeking in through the windows only to be gaped at by the townsfolk. As before she smiled and waved but none responded with anything.

"One would think I was walking around naked with a chicken for a hat by the way they look at me," Melanie commented to herself sending a friendly wave to a couple of old ladies.

Tired of the unresponsive people, Melanie decided to go back to Aunt Daisy's house. She strolled down the streets searching for a way back to the yellow house with multicolored geraniums but her sense of direction got her lost again. She ended up in front of a gloomy looking house that needed much work on it when she decided she would finally ask for directions. The steps leading to the front door creaked as she climbed them. She knocked gently on the door but no one answered. She knocked a bit harder. She stood waiting but no one answered. She knocked one more time harder and stood debating whether or not to go. Perhaps she would go to a house across the street. She was about to turn away when the door cracked open. A very pale man stood at the door mostly hidden behind the door like he was afraid to have sunlight touch him.

"Hello," Melanie greeted him warmly.

"Hello," He repeated her greeting quietly.

"I apologize for bothering you but I am lost. I am looking for daisy Brooke's house. Do you know where she lives?" Melanie inquired kindly.

"Uh…no, I'm sorry," He basically whispered after some thinking.

"Oh, well thank you, Mr.-?"

"Arthur Radley," He said his name in hushed tones.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Radley. I'm Melanie Louise Graham. I'm new to Maycomb. Thank you anyway for your help. I hope to see you around sometime," Melanie forced a handshake and he smiled weakly.

"Arthur, what are you doing? Get away from that door!" A shrill woman's voice reached the door. Arthur seemed frightened yet annoyed and motioned for Melanie to leave before he shut the door. Melanie felt a bit sorry for the man but left as his gesture requested her to do. She got off the dangerous porch and head down the street some towards a rather nice gray house with gorgeous flowers and a woman in the yard tending to the flowers. She stood for a moment not really wanting to interrupt the woman but finally cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Melanie said shyly. The woman's head shot up and turned to see Melanie and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm lost and I need to find Mrs. Daisy Brooke's house. Do you know where it might be located?" Melanie asked politely. The woman stood up still smiling and cleaning herself off a bit.

"You must be the infamous Melanie Louise Daisy's always talking about. I'm Maude Atkinson but you can call me 'Maudie'," a handshake was exchanged.

"Well, Miss Maudie, I am glad to meet you."

"All Daisy's been talking about for the past few weeks is having you come down here. She's been the happiest I've seen her since before Joseph died."

"Is that so, Miss Maudie?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Now I'm sure you want to get back to Daisy. Just go down the road and you'll see it!"

"Oh, thank you, Miss Maudie."

"You're welcome. Have a good afternoon."

"You as well."

Melanie went towards the direction she was pointed to as Miss Maudie went back to her gardening. Melanie kept her eyes sharp for the house she desired while humming one of Al Jolson's songs. She kicked up her feet with each step making her appear to have leg spasms. Before she knew it she was back at Aunt Daisy's house. She entered and found Aunt Daisy in the parlor reading some poetry by Shakespeare. She had Melanie sit with her as she finished a sonnet then immediately began to inquire about Melanie's afternoon which Melanie happily relayed leaving out the rude people or the weird incident with Arthur Radley but did include her reunion with Violet Jean. Aunt Daisy was happy for Melanie but then she could not help but inquire if Melanie had met up with Atticus again.

"No, Aunt Daisy, I did not. Why?" Melanie was curious as to why her aunt was obsessing over Atticus.

"Oh, I just thought you might have seen him," Daisy covered her disappointment but Melanie was still aware of Daisy's displeasure. There was an awkward silence between the two ladies as they just sat there.

"Oh, Melanie, isn't tomorrow Sunday?" Daisy finally broke the silence.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Splendid! Tomorrow we'll go to church and I can introduce you to everyone. I'm sure everyone will give a friendly welcome and we can get a seat right next to Atticus! Yes, I will make sure of it! Then we'll have the pastor over for lunch. I better go get Lorna to tell him."

So Daisy rolled herself away leaving Melanie alone in the parlor. Melanie sighed.

"For someone dying, Aunt Daisy sure is energetic," Melanie observed then sighed. All of a sudden fatigue came upon her and she could not keep her eyes open. Her weariness must have come from her walking, the heat and her not getting much sleep that morning. Melanie thought it would not be too bad if she rested her eyes for a minute but before a hummingbird could flap a wing she was asleep in her chair.

_**Author's Note (another):** _First, I promise there will be more Atticus action next chapter. 3 Second, please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – By the Light of the Silvery Moon

**_Author's Note:_** I would like to thank all those who reviewed so far! I really appreciate the reviews! Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was midnight when Melanie awoke with a crick in her neck on the chair she had fallen asleep in with a blanket covering her she had not chosen. Melanie looked around confused wondering where she was, what time it was and where everyone had gone. Even in her tired state she was able to rationalize that she was in the chair she had fallen asleep and someone had to have covered her up in kindness, it was night time, and all were asleep in their beds. Melanie stood from her chair and proceeded to stretch, fold her blanket and attempt to find a spare room where her luggage had been placed. I her searching she discovered Daisy's room, the pantry, the library, and after finally going upstairs she discovered the room she assumed was her bedroom since her luggage was in there. She made sure to light a candle so she could see.

"Oh, wow! Look at that sliver of a moon!" Melanie said to herself going to her large window where the partially showing moon shone brightly against the navy sky. She opened her window to breathe in a June breeze. She leaned against the sill to stare at the celestial body that seemed to smile back at her. Growing uncomfortable in her clothes she was wearing she began shedding her layers of clothing.

"By the light of the silvery moon, I want to spoon, to my honey I'll croon love's tune, Honeymoon keep a-shining in June, Your silvery beams will bring love dreams, we'll be cuddling soon, By the silvery moon," Melanie sang rather off key as ended up in front of her window in nothing but her undergarments. She repeated her little tune whilst dancing about her room. She danced to her bed then back to her window.

Meanwhile on the street, Atticus Finch strolled trying to clear his head. He had just been informed that afternoon that he had another tough case involving the rape of a young woman by her neighbor. He was defending the poor girl with infallible evidence but still the case was going to be a tough one due to the man having a higher standing with the local men. Atticus stopped and sighed deeply before noticing a light at the corner of his eye. Atticus turned to see a dim light coming from the Brooke house. He looked up and what he saw shocked him. Miss Melanie was dancing about in nothing but her undergarments!

Atticus had never been one to desire to stare at scantily clad women or even pay much attention to details of any woman's body but he could not tear his eyes from the twirling girl in the window. He could not help salivating watching the now obviously curvaceous girl in the window. The candle light illuminated her enough to shine off her chestnut curls and pale skin. The way she moved was so enticing to him that he was tempted to stand there forever watching Melanie. Then her faint voice reached his ears. To most it sounded like an off key voice but to him it was a siren's call for him to come and claim her. He would have kept staring at her had he not seen her freeze and look in his direction. He almost jumped in shock that she caught him staring and blushed in his chagrin.

"Out for a midnight stroll, Mr. Atticus?" Melanie surprised the man after seconds of silent staring.

"Ah, yes, Miss Melanie. I just needed to clear my head," He responded hoping she would not think him a pervert.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am going to retire now. Good night, Mr. Atticus," She smiled to him and waved.

"Good night, Miss Melanie," He nodded and quickly headed back towards his own home.

"Oh, sweet Lord!" Melanie slammed shut her window, covered it with her curtains and flopped onto her bed in embarrassment. She covered her red face trying to forget the scandalized look on Atticus's face.

"He must think I'm a trollop or something! I can't believe he saw me doing that! I'm so embarrassed!" She hit her head into her pillow repeatedly before going limp. She turned her head to look at her candle.

"Well, I don't think he'll tell anyone, right? Mr. Atticus seems to be a gentleman and would not tell a soul about this," She talked to herself then pushed herself off her bed with determination, "And if he did wouldn't people think he was some peeping tom looking at me! Yes! If he tells on me then I'll just tell everyone he was peeping!"

And with that thought Melanie climbed into her bed, blew out her candle and fell asleep again unaware of her effects on poor Mr. Finch's heart.

**_Author's Note (another one): _**

I know this chapter was really short but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. :) Please, continue to read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks so uch for the great reviews! Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 4 – Conflicts of Sunday

Melanie dutifully pushed her Aunt Daisy's wheelchair down the road to the church for the morning service. Aunt Daisy busied herself with informing Melanie that the pastor was not going to be able to have lunch with them for he was already to go to have lunch with the Taylors so she invited another guest.

"Who did you invite to lunch then, Aunt Daisy?" Melanie inquired seeing the white church coming closer.

"Why, Atticus Finch, my dear niece," Daisy beamed to her only niece. Melanie momentarily paused as she heard that name. She blushed remembering the events of the night but continued pushing Daisy towards the church.

"Daisy! Daisy Brooke!" A shrill voice cried after the crippled blonde. Both aunt and niece turned their heads to see a birdy looking lady approaching them. Daisy groaned quietly to herself.

"Good morning, Stephanie," Daisy put on a smile for the woman.

"Good morning, Daisy. This must be your niece, right?"

"Yes. Melanie this is my friend Miss Stephanie Crawford. Stephanie this is my niece Melanie Graham."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Crawford," Melanie offered a hand for a shake. Stephanie took Melanie's hand and repeated a similar phrase. Melanie could see a look in Miss Crawford's eyes that meant she wanted to gossip. Melanie had seen that look many times in her life when she would visit with her paternal cousin Victoria. Melanie remembered how much she and Victoria's brother Jeremy hated when Victoria would attempt to gossip about some girl in town when they really could care less. Melanie had no use for gossipy women.

"Oh, good morning, Atticus!" Aunt Daisy saved the duo from Miss Crawford's talk. Melanie turned to see Atticus coming to the ladies in a nice navy suit.

"Good morning, ladies," He smiled politely. When his brown eyes glanced over to Melanie he blushed but cleared his throat to physically distract himself from her.

Some polite words were exchanged in the group before the group decided to join the rest of the congregation in church. Miss Crawford went to sit with some other ladies she saw while Daisy insisted that Melanie sit with Atticus. Melanie attempted to decline the suggestion but Daisy insisted. So in the back of the church Melanie sat with Atticus while Aunt Daisy rolled herself to the front.

"So Aunt Daisy told me that you are having lunch with us today," Melanie tried making some conversation before the service.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Brooke asked me yesterday afternoon. I hope that does not bother you," He replied.

"It does not at all, Mr. Atticus. I'm glad you shall be joining us for lunch."

Atticus looked down at her with a gentle smile. He was glad she was not upset with him for his night look. She caught his smile from the corner of her eye and suddenly felt like he could see in nothing but her undergarments like the night before; she blushed.

The service finally began. The congregation was made to sing some older hymns that made Melanie glad to have a hymnal with the words in it for she had no idea what songs were being sung. As they sang Melanie could not help but hear Atticus's strong baritone vocals that sent shivers down her spine and made her want to go mute as well as everyone else so she could only hear him. Unlike Melanie, Atticus was so pleased to hear her off key alto voice once again.

With the singing ended and the reverend at pulpit, the couple sat down again. The pastor stood grinning like a jolly, fat man which he was. He began reading some scripture and before Melanie knew it, she was dozing off. Her eyes began fluttering in attempts to wake up and her head began falling in different directions which would give her a bolt of consciousness which made her physically jump. Atticus could not help but notice his sleepy bench mate and wanted to laugh each time she jumped. She was like a child to him for he had often observed children doing as she did.

"Miss Melanie, if you wish to sleep you may lean on my shoulder," He offered out of the blue. He did not know why he did so nor did she but for an unknown reason her she consented to the arrangement. She leant her heavy head against his clothed shoulder. Melanie involuntarily smelt Atticus. Unlike her father, Atticus did not reek of tobacco but rather something minty. It was pleasant and made Melanie want to bury her face in his shoulder but knew that all would find that weird. So with the scent of mint in her nose, Melanie drifted off to sleep. Atticus could not control his eyes from wandering to Melanie's sleeping face.

_I would not mind seeing this each night and morn. _

The thought popped in Atticus's mind which startled him.

_No! What am I thinking! She is just a child and I an old man. Get a hold of yourself, Atticus!_ He mentally slapped himself and suddenly felt uncomfortable with Melanie on him. He decided to ignore the sleeping damsel and focus on the pastor.

"For all that is in the world, the lust of the flesh, and the lust of the eyes, and the pride of life, is not of the Father, but is of the world. And the world passeth away, and the lust thereof: but he that doeth the will of God abideth forever," the Pastor read 1 John 2:16-17 making Atticus swallow hard.

Once the service ended, Atticus awoke Melanie kindly who then immediately went to aid her aunt. Atticus followed Daisy and Melanie for the lunch that was readily prepared for the trio. The three ate heartily and cheerfully. Aunt Daisy of course commented on how wonderful the sermon was as did Atticus while Melanie, in her embarrassment about sleeping, simply stated it was different for her. It was true that it was different for Melanie. She was not used to that sort of dull preaching. Since her father was often gone, Melanie would attend the Negro church with Ellie and the other maids and when her father happened to be home they went to a church that had a livelier pastor.

The lunch ended. Daisy excused herself for her nap as Atticus returned to his home to do some work on his case. Melanie changed out of her church clothes and rushed over to the Dump to keep her date with Violet Jean.

When Melanie arrived to the Ewell home she was greeted by an unstable man that reeked of alcohol. His eyes were glazed and his face unshaven. He looked at Melanie crossly.

"What you want?" He spat.

"I've come to see, Violet Jean."

"She ain't feeling good."

"Oh! Is that so! May I see her!"

"No!" The man rudely slammed the door in Melanie's face. Melanie was stunned and then heard some stuttered cries before the door was reopened. Violet Jean stood at the door with a swelling cheek.

"Violet Jean!" Melanie exclaimed but Violet Jean motioned for Melanie to be quiet.

"J-j-just c-c-come back to-to-tomorrow and d-d-d-don't t-t-tell anyone about th-th-this."

"But, Violet Jean, he-"

"P-p-please, M-Melanie."

Melanie agreed with a nod making Violet Jean smile the shut the door. Melanie felt like busting into the house but knew it could only lead to more abuse and so she reluctantly returned home unable to forget the physical damage of her friend by her husband that the day before had been described to be a like a gentleman. Melanie's heart broke for her friend but she could not do anything. She had to keep her word to Violet Jean but should one stay silent about such violence? Melanie struggled the rest of the afternoon in deep ponderings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A Week Later

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry about the late update but please enjoy. :)

It had been a week since Sunday and since Atticus had last seen Melanie. Atticus stood outside the Methodist church awaiting the arrival of Daisy Brooke and her niece Melanie Graham. There was no way that he would actually admit this but Atticus had been looking forward to this Sunday not for the sermon but to be close to Melanie. He even groomed himself extra carefully for her, not that he thought about it or anything. He kept readjusting his navy suit and tie so he would not look disheveled in the slightest. He kept looking to his pocket watch wondering where the most radiant creature on God's green earth was, not that he thought her the most radiant creature on God's green earth.

"Good morning, Atticus," The voice of Daisy brought Atticus's eyes up from his pocket watch in expectation of seeing sweet Melanie. He was disappointed.

"Good morning, Miss Daisy," He still smiled for the woman who was only a year older than him yet already bound to a wheel chair. He let his eyes look past Daisy in hopes that maybe Melanie was simply behind somewhere.

"She's not with me today, Atticus," Daisy confirmed his secret fear.

"What?" He tried to act confused.

"Melanie did not come with me today. Do not think her a heathen though. She simply wanted to accompany Lorna to First Purchase. You see Melanie is used to Negro churches but don't tell anyone, alright," Daisy was slightly embarrassed by her niece's preferred church. She did not want word getting out that her niece was attending a Negro church but she knew she could trust Atticus not to say a word. Atticus though was stunned. It was practically unheard of for a white girl of her status to go to a Negro church. But in all honesty he was more offended that she had not come to this church…with him.

Atticus carried on though like he was not perturbed by the news and escorted Daisy inside the church. He sat in his back pew remembering how just last week Melanie's head was leant against his shoulder. He visualized the features of his face but snapped out of it for he felt guilty for lusting after a girl in church.

Elsewhere, Melanie sat in the hot church being led by a new pastor, Reverend Sykes. Melanie found his sermon invigorating and exciting. He was not afraid to let the spirit of the Lord move him and even called out congregation members which made Melanie want to laugh but she resisted of course. Lorna sat beside Melanie not afraid to shout "Amen" or "Hallelujah" and Melanie even joined in when she felt the Lord working in her. Sure Melanie knew that she did not really belong among her darker skinned brothers and sisters in Christ but she still worshipped among them happily.

Besides the good preaching, Melanie was happy to have found out that Violet Jean's husband was not the abusive brute she thought he was. Melanie came to Violet Jean's home on Monday as she was asked to do. Violet Jean introduced her husband Robert who was actually a nice man and not the man from the day before. It turned out that the monster from Sunday had been Robert's brother Ambrose Powell Hill Ewell. Ambrose had been missing for a long time after his wife's death. Apparently, he spent his time missing drinking away his life and then stumbled into the Ewell household, smacked Violet Jean and held her hostage with her children until Robert came home, gave Ambrose a beating and locked him up in a shed in the woods till he could become sober. Violet Jean had been embarrassed by her in-law's behavior and did not want others to know about Ambrose so that was why Melanie had to not tell anyone. Melanie could not stop praising the Lord for the loving husband of her friend.

"Oh, Lorna, thank you so much for taking me with you here. It was just great!" Melanie thanked Lorna.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Melanie. Now, we best get back to the house for lunch," Lorna said.

"Oh, no, Lorna, I was invited over to Sunday lunch with a friend of mine. So I will not be having lunch at the house."

"Oh, okay then, Miss Melanie. I'll tell Miss Daisy for you."

"Thank you very much," Melanie then departed for the Ewell home as Lorna headed for the Brooke home.

Atticus sat uncomfortable at the Brooke dining table with only him and Daisy. Daisy was obviously upset to only just learn her niece was not going to be having lunch with her and Atticus. She had been planning on the three of them having lunch then she would ask if Melanie had seen a certain pond that she knew Melanie had not seen then make Atticus walk her there but her plans were spoiled by this lunch invitation.

Atticus was polite as usual to Daisy and Lorna but mentally he was upset. Yet again he was disappointed not to see Melanie which he had been secretly hoping to do all week and day. Every night for the past week he had been unable to rid her from his dreams. He wanted to see the real girl so he could be rid of the urge to see her but she had found this "friend" more important.

_This is why you are to focus on work, Atticus. She cares not for you in any special way. She is young and needs to be able to see friends and such. She is not going to spend all her time trying to see you._ Atticus scolded himself internally after he left the Brooke household. He sighed as he entered his house. He removed his jacket, vest and tie. He decided to bury himself in his case and forget all about that maddening Montgomery maiden.

**_Author's Note:_**I'm also sorry it is kind of short but I will try to update a longer chapter soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy. Anyway, here is the next chappie! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6 – Monday

"Melanie," Daisy spoke her niece's name as the said girl was working in her aunt's garden planting colorful geraniums. Melanie was filthy with dirt all over her hands, face and pants she borrowed from her deceased uncle.

"Yes, Aunt Daisy?" Melanie wiped her sweaty brow and smiled.

"After you finish here could you run an errand for me?"

"Of course I will, Aunt Daisy," Melanie replied.

"Great," Daisy rolled herself back into the house from her niece. Melanie continued her work.

"I'm 'Enery the Eighth, I am, 'Enery the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before and every one was an 'Enery. She wouldn't have a Willie nor a Sam. I'm her eighth old man named 'Enery, 'Enery the Eighth, I am!" She sang lowly in a terrible British accent. She wiggled her hips with her the tune until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She cautiously turned her head to see who it was.

Her cheeks went red for there was man standing behind her. He was tall, young, blonde and blue eyes. He was handsome even with the beard on his face. Melanie was not the type of girl who favored beard but this looked well on the man.

"Hello," She smiled still on all fours with her behind facing him.

"Good morning," He smiled charmingly which made her blush more.

"How can I help you?"

"I am Dr. Reynolds. I am here to see Mrs. Brooke," He presented his black doctor bag.

"Oh! I'm her niece, Melanie Graham," She finally tried to stand up so to shake his hand but her legs had fallen asleep and therefore leaving her without support. She thought she would fall into her newly planted flowers but luckily the doctor managed to wrap his arm around her stomach to catch her. She turned around coming almost nose to nose with the young doctor and his arm became wrapped around her back making her pressed against him. They both went completely red in the face. He pulled away from her.

"You're…um…legs must have lost circulation from your positioning," the doctor deduced awkwardly. Melanie nodded her head as she stared into his bright blue orbs. She decided to look away towards the street behind him. She went rigid as she saw the one person she wished had not seen her in this compromising position. Stephanie Crawford was going to have filed day. Melanie could just see it being printed in the papers as "Montgomery hussy caught in passionate embrace with young doctor". Melanie wanted to call after the woman to explain but the woman walked off too quickly. Melanie decided to let her go and talk with the doctor.

"So you are here to see my aunt? I'll take you inside, sir," Melanie played hostess and led him onto the porch where she removed her shoes lest Lorna get upset about tracking mud all over the clean floor. It was hard for Melanie to remove the boots and the doctor would not enter without the lady and so they started a conversation.

"So are you from around here, Dr. Reynolds?" Melanie inquired.

"Yes, I was born here. Where are you from, Miss Graham?"

"Oh, I am from Montgomery."

"Montgomery! I went to medical school in Montgomery," The doctor's eyes lit up.

"Really? When did you go?"

"Oh, I graduated two years ago and I have been a doctor down here ever since."

"Two years ago? Then you would have been with my cousin Jem Graham, uh, I mean Jeremy Graham. Do you know him?"

"Jem? Yes, I know Jem. He was a very good friend of mine. We still correspond. You are his cousin? Wait, you are Mel-Lou?"

"Yes! Are you Chris?"

"Yes, I'm Christopher Reynolds! It is strange we've never met before now."

"I know! Jem was always talking about you. He even told me he invited you to one of my father's annual Christmas parties."

"Oh, yes, he did but I was unable to go because of some family issues."

"Oh, I see. Well, I am glad to finally meet you. May I call you Chris?"

"Only if I may call you Mel-Lou."

"Then we are agreed, Chris."

The two were in such a happy and involved mood they were unaware that Daisy had rolled up to the couple.

"Hello, Dr. Reynolds," Daisy interrupted with an obviously unhappy look on her face.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Brooke," The doctor forced himself to look away from Melanie.

"Melanie, can you go run that errand for me now?" Daisy seemed impatient.

"Um, yes, Aunt Daisy, but what is it you want me to do?"

"Here," Daisy put an envelope in her niece's hand, "Take this to Atticus, for me."

"Well, I'll be back then later," Melanie was just grinning from ear to ear as she left the doctor and patient. She slipped her feet back into her filthy boots and went on her way downtown completely forgetting she was in trousers and filthy.

Unbeknownst to Melanie, she was being watched by more than one person. The blue eyes of the young doctor followed her figure from the window in the Brooke house with fondness. The green eyes of Daisy flickered between Chris and Melanie. She was not amused by this coupling. Sure, Dr. Reynolds was a nice man but he was not the one Daisy wanted for her niece.

Melanie seemed unfazed by the stares of the Maycomb community as she walked downtown. She was just too thrilled to have met someone who knew the same people she did. She stepped to the door of Atticus's law building still thinking about the friendly doctor. She knocked.

"Come in," the voice of the lawyer rumbled sending an involuntary shiver down Melanie's spine.

"Good morning, Mr. Atticus," She beamed to him.

Atticus looked up from his file to see Melanie covered in dirt and in men's trousers smiling. He should have greeted her with the politeness he always had but this rape case combined with his mental battle over his strange new desires and the feelings of rejection from Melanie made him uncivil.

"Good morning, Miss _Graham_," He bellowed. Melanie felt like she had been slapped in the face when she heard Atticus's tone and his use of her surname.

_Is something wrong? Did I do something? Is he upset with me? What did I do? Maybe I'm bothering him…_

Melanie regained her smile and held out Aunt Daisy's letter, "I've come to deliver this letter for you from my aunt."

Atticus stood from his chair, crossed the room and took the letter. He opened it before Melanie without a word. Melanie could not resist smelling him from their close distance. She did not mean to but she sniffed his sweet, clean smell.

_He always smells so clean and fresh. I like it so much. Unlike Chris who smelt like sausages._ The random fact popped into her head out of nowhere. She did not even remember smelling Chris.

Atticus let his eyes wander over the letter's contents but could not help but feel like he heard sniffing. He ignored it and continued reading the letter which said:

Dear Atticus,

Today Dr. Reynolds has come to my house and he will be here for a few hours treating me. If you do not mind I would greatly appreciate if you would keep Melanie busy during these next few hours. I do not want her to see me until after my meeting with Dr. Reynolds. If you cannot keep her, please send her to Maude.

Sincerely,

Daisy Brooke

Atticus finished and knew he needed to help out Daisy for Maude had informs Atticus that morning that she was going to go visit a friend in Abbottsville. Atticus sighed and looked to Melanie who stood smiling. She was like a child who had just been playing around in the garden, had gotten filthy and had come inside unaware of the dirt trail she left. He knew he should help out Daisy with keeping Melanie away but he was just too upset with her. He looked down at Melanie who stared up at him in question.

"Have I done something wrong, Mr. Atticus? Because if I have I am truly sorry," Her blue eyes were full of sincerity. Right there! Atticus's heart jump and all was forgiven.

"No, Miss Melanie," The familiarity brought a smile back to her face, "I was just wondering if you would not mind being my secretary for the day."

"I would not mind. What do I need to do?" She was excited at an opportunity to do something.

"First, you better wash up a little," He pointed to the lavatory in his office. She nodded confusedly but went to the lavatory. When she looked in the mirror she went crimson again. She could see the dirt smudge don her face, her frantic curls in her bun sticking out in all directions and her clothes were atrocious. She could not believe Daisy let her leave in such a state or that she saw Atticus like this. She must have seen insane. She spent a good ten minutes scrubbing the dirt from her body and clothes. She made herself clean but her clothes were still dirty but not as dirty. She came back into Atticus's office sheepishly.

"So what do you need me to do?" Melanie inquired to Atticus. He looked up to her with a kind smile and began instructing her to help him file some things and other dull things that a secretary was to do yet Melanie enjoyed her work. She worked diligently and cheerfully. This was strange for Atticus. It was usually just him alone in his gloomy office working but Melanie was now there smiling and working with him. He enjoyed it. Before either one knew it, the clock revealed they had forgotten lunch and were entering the late afternoon.

"Miss Melanie, I am so sorry," Atticus apologize once he realized the time and they were both leaving his office.

"That is alright, Mr. Atticus. It was enjoyable," She readjusted her ill-fitting pants nervously as they moseyed down the road together. Atticus smiled to himself. He was glad she had enjoyed their busy time together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Never Marry an Angel

Melanie sat with a copy of Thomas Hardy's _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_. Pity filled her for the heroine of the story who had just been rejected by her husband after discovering the truth about her rape by a man she thought to be her cousin. Melanie was almost in tears.

"Oh, I hate you, Angel!" She declared in tears and slapped her book onto the coffee table making Daisy look up from her book of poems.

"What the devil is wrong with you, Melanie Louise?"

"Oh, Aunt Daisy, it is just terrible!" Melanie cried.

"What is wrong?"

"Poor Tess raped by Alec then has his baby that dies and when she finally falls in love and marries this man called Angel he rejects her because she was raped. It is just awful! Angel is a terrible man! It wasn't her fault! Yet he treats her as if she was the seductress. He is terrible and hypocritical. Did you know he had a willing relationship with a woman before he met Tess and yet he rejects her! He pretends to be such a good fellow just like his name suggests and then he turns out to be a total louse! I hate him! I hate him! I never want to marry a man like that!"

Daisy stared at her passionate niece and began laughing.

"You are upset over a book? That is quite humorous," Daisy chuckled.

"Why is it humorous? Is it funny that I pity a woman who has been so ill-treated? Aunt Daisy, just think there were and are woman just like Tess out there! That means there are terrible men like Alec and Angel out there too! I sincerely fear I should meet a man such as these."

"Oh, honey, you should not worry about such things especially now that you are here. I have made sure that only good Christian men are around you like Atticus."

"Angel was thought to be a good Christian man," Melanie muttered.

"Do you think Atticus is like this Angel you speak of?"

"Well, no. Mr. Atticus is much older and less focused on physical beauty as well as more understanding than Angel."

"See, there. He is not like Angel. Atticus is such a fine, understanding gentleman. I'm always hearing people say so too. He is such a fine man and a good catch for any young woman," Daisy looked at Melanie as if suggesting her to be the young woman but Melanie seemed to be oblivious to the suggestive look.

"Yes, any woman would be lucky to marry Mr. Atticus. He is one of the nicest men I have ever met and so diligent and intelligent. You know that when he walked me home this evening he gave me his coat when the wind began blowing even though my shirt was dirty. He also told me about who lives where which was actually very helpful, you know. It was very pleasant," She smiled to herself making Daisy excited and smile too. Daisy returned her eyes to her book thinking her plan to push Atticus and Melanie together was working.

"That reminds me of Dr. Reynolds. He was very chivalrous this morning when I almost fell. He caught me and helped me stabilize myself. He is quite a handsome man too with those gorgeous blue eyes," Melanie sighed disturbing Daisy immensely.

"No!" Daisy exclaimed her lie for she knew Dr. Reynolds was a kind good man too but he was not the one for her niece.

"What?"

"I mean I think Dr. Reynolds's eyes are average and one dimensional unlike Atticus's eyes. Oh, that man's brown eyes seem to be different shades of chocolate instead of those pale blue ones of Dr. Reynolds."

"Yes, Mr. Atticus's eyes are nice, too."

"Miss Daisy, it's time for bed," Lorna entered the room.

"Oh, yes, it is. Thank you, Lorna. Good night, Melanie," Daisy said. Melanie came to hug and kiss her aunt goodnight.

"Good night, Aunt Daisy. Good night, Lorna," Melanie kissed Lorna's cheek too.

"Good night, Miss Melanie," Lorna replied then wheeled off Daisy.

"Oh, Lorna, I think my plan is working," Daisy grinned when Lorna tucked her into bed.

"Really?"

"Yes! I swear she is half way in love with him already. But we must be wary of Dr. Reynolds. He and his beautiful eyes could mess up everything!"

"His eyes are fine," Lorna almost blushed remembering the doctor's kind eyes.

"Yes, they are," Daisy sighed. Both women laughed at their girlish musings and then bid each other good night.

Meanwhile, Melanie had prepared herself for bed but decided to write a quick letter home to Ellie. She addressed in it in a familiar way and proceeded to inform Ellie about her experience at Lorna's church then her encounter with the dashingly handsome Dr. Reynolds and her afternoon spent with Atticus. Melanie did not realize it but her short letter turned long as she described the way Atticus worked and spoke and acted towards her. She also informed Ellie on the book she had been reading and her distain for Angel. She clearly stated that she never wanted to marry an Angel. She finished the letter and put herself to bed.

_I hope I never marry an Angel. I am glad Atticus is not like him._ Her mind muttered her true thoughts as she rapidly slipped into a deep slumber.

**_Author's Note:_** I know it was kind of short so I'm sorry but still review please! Also I apologize for my ranting on Angel from _Tess of d'Urbervilles_ but I really hate that character for I have read the book and watched the BBC special. I don't know why Thomas Hardy had to make it so sad. Anyway I also want to mention that for me I am mentally picturing Chris Pine with his new beard for Dr. Reynolds just in case anyone was wondering...but if you had someone else in mind that is wonderful. So thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! :D

_**HUGE EXTRA NOTE:** _I thought I published this days ago but I guess I did not. I am sorry. *gets on knees to beg for forgiveness* Thank you! You are awesome! *Smile and thumbs up like Gai-sensei from Naruto!* (If you don't know who I'm talking about it is okay I will forgive you. lol)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_Hi, here is my update! I'm sorry its been a while. I've been busy...sorry... Well, please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8- Atticus's Treasure

Melanie was sprawled out in a vast field full of red geraniums staring at the almost too blue sky so that she could count the dozens of ridiculously white clouds that looked like they were soaring birds. She pointed to each bird as if she were shooting them with her fingers and giggled as she did so.

"Thirty Four! Thirty Five! Thirty Six!" She smiled dopily as she sang out the numbers and 'shot' the birds. She did not know why but she felt so warm and comfortable in the field.

"Melanie," a distant voice called to her desperately making her sit up in the field. She looked around but no one was to be seen. She simply shrugged her shoulders and laid herself back down. She continued counting in song.

"Melanie," the voice called again even more desperate making her pop up once more. She surveyed the field but saw no one. She shook her head and went back down.

"Melanie!" The cry came yet again. She stood up a bit angrily for she saw no one.

"Who is calling me?" She yelled out hoping her caller would reveal himself or herself. Sure enough far away in the distance she could see a dark figure. The figure had to be the caller and so she began walking towards the unknown person. However, it seemed every time she stepped closer the figure became more distant.

"Hey! Where are you going? Stop right there!" She called after the figure as she began speed walking. She felt a tug on her arm which made her stop. She turned to see Dr. Reynolds grasping her. She was glad to see him but knew she did not want to see him. She wanted to catch the figure in the distance.

"I have to go, Chris. I'm sorry," She apologized and released herself from the doctor who immediately disappeared. She kept after the figure that seemed to be nothing more than a speck. Melanie felt another tug on her arm. She turned but instead of seeing Dr. Reynolds she saw Violet-Jean's abusive, drunk brother-in-law. He seemed better dressed but still had this malice in his eyes. She tore her arm form him. Poof! He was gone. She shrugged this off as if it were normal. She turned eyes back to the barely visible figure.

"Hurry!" Aunt Daisy's voice rang in Melanie's ears as if to encourage her. The same words were whispered in Melanie's ears by voices that sounded like Lorna, Ellie, and Violet-Jean. Melanie felt a sense of urgency but her body felt too heavy to move. She felt her lungs becoming tight as if she could not breathe.

"Please, wait for me!" She called out to the dot though it was hard because she could barely breathe. A heavy, gray fog began swirling around Melanie making her feel even weaker and sick.

"Help me!" She cried out. She could hardly see through the dark fog but it seemed as though the figure was growing bigger and bigger. Soon she could see the figure was a man. She could see striped blue pajamas. She wanted to laugh at seeing a man in pajamas but she could not due to her lack of oxygen. She could see his big hands but not his face. She saw something flicker on his shadowed face like glasses when a light shown on them. The man's hands grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her.

"Melanie!"

Melanie snapped her eyes open to see Atticus shaking her. His black hair was in disarray as well as his striped blue pajamas. His glasses were shining on his face but she could see his concerned eyes. She tried to speak or scream seeing Atticus on top of her put realized her dream's fog was actually real smoke.

"We have to get out of here!" Atticus exclaimed helping her off the bed. She felt like she could not move or breathe. She tried to move her legs but could not. She tried to tell Atticus but could not. She did not know if the tears coming to her eyes were from the smoke or fear but they were present. All she could do was grope at Atticus's chest.

"Here we go," He huffed then heaved her up into his arms. He cradled her tightly against his chest and began trying to move out her smoky bedroom. Melanie closed her eyes tightly to protect them from the smoke and also because she was scared to see what was going on. She clung to Atticus who seemed to be having trouble getting down the stairs and out of the fiery house.

"We're almost out. We're almost out, Melanie," He kept saying to her comfortingly. She only whimpered. Atticus grip tightened around Melanie protectively as he finally exited the house filling his and Melanie's lungs with fresh air. Melanie opened her eyes to see almost all of Maycomb there trying to help or horrified. Atticus carried Melanie over to where Dr. Reynolds sat with the clearly upset Aunt Daisy.

"Melanie!" Daisy exclaimed seeing her still Atticus clinging niece. Had Daisy been in her usual wits she would have not told Dr. Reynolds to take Melanie from Atticus's strong arms or let the doctor hold Melanie so closely in only her nightgown. Even thought this would have been a perfect night for Daisy's encouragement it was not meant to be which was understandable.

It was not long till majority of Daisy and Melanie's belongings were on the lawn as the house was put out. As most of the men helped put out the fire and carrying the belongings out, Dr. Reynolds had deduced that Melanie would be fine and that she was only suffering from some shock and lack of oxygen. He would have gladly cared for her but he had to turn his attention to Atticus who unwillingly revealed he had had his arm burnt while trying to get to Melanie's room. Daisy came back to herself.

"Oh, Atticus, you are so brave! You saved my niece and even got injured! Thank you," Daisy grasped Atticus's uninjured arm.

"Yes, Mr. Atticus, thank you so much," Melanie managed to come to Atticus's side while wrapped up in a blanket someone put on her but she had no idea who nor did she really care, "I am eternally in you debt. Please, if you ever need or want anything from me just let me know and it will be yours."

Atticus was about to respond but instead he winced in pain as Dr. Reynolds wrapped the injury a little too tight. He was about to speak again when Miss Maudie interrupted with the announcement she was going to take in Daisy and Melanie.

"Oh, thank you so much, Maudie," Daisy thanked her friend. So the aunt, niece and Maudie departed from the burnt house towards the nice house of Miss Maudie. Atticus and the doctor stared after the women.

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds," Atticus said pulling his treated arm from the doctor.

"It's nothing," Dr. Reynolds half smiled. There was awkwardness as the men sat there in silence. Atticus was about to leave when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Mr. Finch," The doctor said calmly.

"Yes, Dr. Reynolds?"

"What is your relationship with Miss Graham?" the question caught Atticus off guard.

"What do you mean?" Atticus stuttered out nervously.

"I don't mean to pry but you two seem very close. I know she spent majority of the day with you and how she sat at church with you. And I don't' think anyone could miss how you held her carrying her out of this fire. Are you two in some sort of romantic relationship?"

Atticus felt his heart pounding hurriedly. He hoped he was not blushing nor had a stupid look on his face. Every fiber of his being ordered him to tell the handsome doctor that Melanie was his and his alone. He wanted to claim her to be his wife-to-be and laugh at the man who dared ask about _his_ woman.

"No, we are just friends," There was bad taste in his mouth after saying the f-word but a smile grew on Dr. Reynolds's face.

"Ah, I see. Well, that is good. I mean that you two are friends. Well, I will bid you good night, Mr. Finch,' Dr. Reynolds excused himself while beaming like a silly teenager. Atticus glared after the doctor who almost skipped home. He stood up to leave when something flew up onto his face.

"What the-" He snatched the paper from his face. He looked down at the paper to see small but densely packed handwriting on the front and back of the paper. He looked it over closely. It was addressed to a woman named Ellie. The letter was in a very familiar manner but it was soon revealed to Atticus by its first paragraph that this letter belonged to Melanie. He pulled it from his face for he knew he should not read the letter of one woman to another woman even if he liked one of the women. He walked towards a desk that was saved. He opened a drawer prepared to return the letter but his curiosity got the better of the lawyer. He made sure no one looked as he slipped the letter into his sleeve. The letter stayed hidden among him until he was alone in his bedroom sitting at his desk with a lamp. He read the letter and only reread the parts about him.

"Does she love me as well?" Atticus was grinning for the letter gave the appearance that Melanie did. He folded the letter and placed it in his Bible to keep it safe. He had found a new treasure and he, like child, was going to keep his knew found treasure hidden so only he could enjoy it. That night Atticus slept better than he had in days.

_**Author's Note:**_I just wan to thank y'all for being patient and for your support. I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to update for a while because I am going to a place where I can not use my dear computer (no it is not prison) but when I am back I will do my best to update ASAP! SO please review and wait for me!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Michilolita


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The First Kiss!

It had been only a day since the fire of mysterious origins that ruined Daisy Brooke's home. It was a miracle that Daisy had made it out of the house since she was a cripple but apparently she had awoken to use the bathroom when she saw a figure setting the fire out the house. She had been able to heave herself into her chair and roll outside to cry for help. She had tried calling for Melanie but the girl was unaware of her situation until Atticus had saved her while the rest of the town came to save the house.

_Mr. Atticus…_Melanie mentally sighed as she brushed her long chestnut curls with a brush that was saved in the fire. She kept remembering how funny Atticus had looked in his striped blue pajamas but also how closely, strongly but gently he carried her to safety. No man had ever rescued her before especially in his pajamas. Now, tonight at supper he was going to come over for supper as well as Dr. Reynolds and a few other gentlemen Melanie did not take time to remember.

"Oh, look at the time, I better get downstairs or supper will start without me!" she exclaimed jumping away from the mirror she sat at while doing her hair. She readjusted the dress Maudie had given her that has belonged to Maudie in her younger days for it seemed that all of Melanie's clothes had been lost in the fire. The dress was long, light pink and in the Edwardian style. It was very flattering on her except her bust was just a little loose.

Melanie hurried out of the guest room towards the dining room to see if supper was ready and if the guests were present. She turned the corner to see the table set but no one in the room. She continued to the living area to see Maudie and Daisy entertaining some gentlemen. There was a large gentleman who Melanie knew to be the Reverend and then there was a rather young man who Atticus had pointed out a Sheriff Tate that one time he took her home from work. Dr. Reynolds was present and his eyes lit up when he saw Melanie. He was about to wave her over when Daisy saw her and called her towards her which was by Sherriff Tate. Introductions were done between the law man and the civilian before finally Dr. Reynolds could speak with Melanie.

"Good evening, Chris," She greeted.

"Good Evening, Mel-Lou, how are you tonight?"

"I am well and you?"

"I am also well," Chris just smiled at her.

"Have you seen, Mr. Finch?" Melanie asked honestly more concerned with seeing her savior and not the friendly doctor who lost his smile as soon as Melanie mentioned Atticus's surname.

"No, I have not," Chris's jovial tone went flat.

"Oh, well, then I guess it will just be the two of us talking tonight," She was certainly not aware of Chris's mood change from happy to annoyed to happy yet again.

"Yes, I guess it will be, Mel-Lou," Chris regained his smile. He offered his arm to Melanie to escort her to the loveseat for the two to sit down to chat. Again Melanie thanked Chris for assisting her and her aunt the previous night to which he just brushed it off as nothing but what he was supposed to do as a doctor. He did enjoy the praise and attention given to him by Melanie but it did not last long.

"Good evening, Atticus!" The gleeful greeting from Daisy caught the attention of Melanie. Melanie turned from Chris to see Atticus entering the house in a gray suit.

"Good evening, everyone, I am sorry that I am late," He tilted his head in apology.

"That's quite alright, Atticus. Come, everyone, let us eat," Maudie smiled. Maudie, Daisy and the men began heading towards the dining room but Melanie made her way quickly to be by Atticus.

"Good evening, Mr. Atticus," She beamed to him. Atticus blushed at seeing Melanie for he thought she more radiant than ever not only because of the lovely dress but because he believed she might love him now.

"Good evening, Miss Melanie," He replied.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," Melanie clutched his arm.

"I am too," Atticus replied escorting her to the table.

Supper passed nicely and all seemed jubilant except Chris could not keep his eyes off of how Melanie fawned over Atticus. She kept talking to him and complimenting him. Dr. Reynolds realized Melanie did not have feelings for him. He tried to keep a cheery façade but finally excused himself form the dinner party by claiming he felt light headed and in need of sleep. It was not long after the reverend and sheriff had to depart to return to their homes. Daisy decided to retire as well as Maudie but Atticus was welcomed to stay as long as he wanted with Melanie.

Melanie and Atticus sat on the porch looking at the starry sky. He was not shy to point out the different constellations to the girl who asked him if he knew any. Melanie unintentionally laid her head upon his shoulder to see the stars better but found such comfort that she began to feel sleepy. Atticus did not mind at all and so he simply smiled.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" She whispered dreamily.

"Yes," He mumbled. He felt courage and confidence bubble inside him, "I've seen you."

He turned to look at her to see what her reaction would be. Would she be shocked and appalled by this old man saying such indecent things or would she blush and confess her love to him? His heart thumped so loudly in his chest Atticus could hear it. His brown eyes studied her face to discover…she was asleep.

Atticus wanted to laugh. Like a young child with her father, Meanie had fallen asleep on him and had not heard his comment. He knew what he was to do. Atticus did his best o scoop her up and carry her into Maudie's house to lay her on a couch.

"Good night, Miss Melanie," He whispered laying her head against a pillow. He stared at her. Her eyes were shut so her eyelashes barely touched her rosy cheeks and her cherry lips were slightly parted to let her breathe. She was Sleeping Beauty waiting to be kissed like the fairy tale. He wanted to play the prince but should he? Was it right for him to do such a thing to an unconscious, innocent girl? He threw caution to the wind and bent down so his lips hovered above hers. He gently pressed his lips against her soft ones. Ecstasy struck him like a bolt of lightning. He was tempted to wrap his arms about her to deepen the kiss and then claim her for his own but rationality slapped him to bring his lips away from hers. He looked at her cautiously as he drew away hoping he did not wake her. She still lay silent and asleep. Atticus left the house feeling torn between overwhelming joy and overwhelming guilt.

As soon as the door shut, Melanie popped up into a sitting position. Her fingertips were barely pressed against her defiled, twitching lips.

"He kissed me."

_**Author's Note:**_I'm back! Sorry, for the long wait! I was gone away to camp and was very busy after my return. Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and enjoy this new chapter!**_

Chapter 10 – The Morning Afterwards

"He kissed me," Melanie brought her finger tips to her lips in disbelief of what had just occurred; "Atticus kissed me."

Melanie felt the heat rising into her cheeks. She had never been kissed by a man before in her life. A sudden rush of hysteria rushed over her making her giggle unintentionally. She could not control the laughter coming from her recently kissed mouth. Her body tingled to dance and her heart to sing. She rose from the couch to look at herself in a mirror that hung on a wall. She looked at her lips. They appeared to be the same but she knew they were not. Her giggling continued uncontrollably.

"I must write to Ellie!" She whispered when she finally stopped giggling. She sped up the stair to her room in the dark. She sat to a desk and lit a lamp so that she could see. She grabbed some paper and a pen so that she could write Ellie.

Ellie's letter was long but focused on one thing, Atticus. Melanie could not help but describe Atticus, his kindness and his kiss. Her hand began to cramp as she wrote but she did not mind as she practically confessed some feelings towards the older man. She signed her name affectionately then put herself to bed so that she could dream of him.

Atticus sat his desk with his hair in disarray as well as his clothes. His eyes had large dark bags underneath them. He appeared he did not shave or make any effort to make himself his usual standard of dressing. His hand was in his hair as he laid face against his desk. Guilt consumed him.

_I defiled her lips. I am a terrible man._ These thoughts kept racing around in his mind. However, the images of her sleeping form and the feel of her soft lips against his brought some happiness to him but then more guilt came.

_She is only a child. She is just a child and I have secretly ruined her. I am a worthless man. _He beat his head against his desk as more images of her rosy face flashed in his mind.

A soft knock came to his office door. Atticus's head shot up. He quickly smoothed his hair and attempted to fix his clothes as he approached the door.

"Yes?" He opened the door expecting a random citizen of Maycomb but was very shocked to see who had come to his workplace.

"Good morning, Mr. Atticus," Came the bright, cheery greeting from none other than the woman Atticus had been worrying over since the past night. Melanie had a secretive grin on her face making Atticus's stomach twist in fear that perhaps she knew of his defiling.

"Good morning, Miss Melanie," He cleared his throat and welcomed her into his office.

"I am so sorry to have fallen asleep last night on you. Something suddenly came over me. I assume it was you who transported me to the living room. Thank you," She touched his arm making his heart palpitate.

"It was no problem, Miss Melanie. I hope you slept well on the couch."

"Oh, I did but I soon awoke and was able to get myself off to bed for the rest of the night. But anyway I came to see you today in case you needed a secretary," Melanie offered her services. His intestines quivered.

"Actually, today I'm going to see Dr. Reynolds about my burn," Atticus lied.

"Oh, you're going to see Chris? Lovely, may I join you? I actually need to return something to him that he left at the supper last night," Melanie also lied.

"Sure," Atticus caved in and the two left for Dr. Reynolds's workplace. There was an awkward silence between the two as they stole glances at each other. The people on the streets also stole glances at the couple.

"Is that the Graham girl? I heard she and Dr. Reynolds are engaged."

"I heard that she goes to some sort of African voo-doo near the Negro church on Sundays and practices witchcraft on weekdays with that trashy Mrs. Ewell."

"I heard that she was a loose woman in Montgomery and that is why she has come to live with Mrs. Brooke."

Rumors filled the air in Maycomb but it seemed that only Melanie and Atticus were unaware of them and also unaware that they were now creating new ones by walking together. When the oblivious couple did arrive at Dr. Reynolds they were disappointed to find Dr. Reynolds gone to deliver a baby.

"Well, I guess I will just see him tomorrow," Atticus stated. Melanie stated something similar. There was silence between the two again as they stood in front of the door. Atticus's eyes kept being drawn to Melanie's lips as her eyes were drawn to his lips.

"Mr. Atticus," Melanie finally broke the silence.

"Yes, Miss Melanie," He replied his eyes still trained in her lips.

"Is there something on my lips?"

"What?" Atticus snapped his eyes away from her lips.

"Well, you keep staring at them so I thought I might have had something on them," She said.

"No! I'm sorry, Miss Melanie. Oh, look at the time, I better get back to work. I will see you later, Miss Melanie. Good day," The flustered and caught Atticus quickly fled the scene leaving a smirking Melanie behind doing her best not to laugh.

"Mr. Atticus," She giggled to herself and turned to go tell Violet-Jean of the incidents of the past few days.

_**Author's Note: I know it was a bit short but please keep reading and review! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_Hello! I am so sorry for the prolonged update. I was a bit busy and unable to access the internet. Here is the new chapter! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 11 – The Invitation

Melanie waltzed into Maudie's house after informing Violet-Jean of the kiss in confidence just in time for Daisy to call for Melanie. Melanie immediately went to her aunt's side to find Mrs. Brooke sitting alone drinking some sweet tea with an envelope in her hand.

"What is it, Aunt Daisy?" Melanie approached her aunt while grinning for she was still thinking about the past night.

"This invitation came today, Melanie Louise," Daisy reopened the envelope to present her niece with an invitation. She handed the invitation to Melanie who quickly read it.

"Victoria is getting married!" Melanie exclaimed in disbelief and looked over the expensive invitation again.

"Her wedding is next weekend in Montgomery. Your father forwarded this to us and requested that you go. He sent some money to get you a new dresses and everything. But he wants you to leave by tomorrow," Daisy informed Melanie and handed her some money.

"What?"

"You are leaving for Montgomery tomorrow but we have to get you some clothes today. Now, put that money in a pocket and roll me to town so we can get you all dolled up for Montgomery," Daisy ordered almost giddily. Melanie obeyed actually happy to be able to get some dresses that actually fitted her. As Melanie pushed Daisy along, Melanie could not help but think about her cousin.

Miss Victoria Graham was the daughter of Melanie's Uncle Cornelius and the sister of Melanie's favorite cousin Jeremy. Miss Graham was a beauty at twenty two with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and snowy skin however she was haughty, spoiled and a gossip. Since she was from a prominent family in Montgomery and was beautiful it was surprising she was not already married. Melanie could remember how often her cousin planned her fantasy wedding and flirted away with boys when they were younger. She could also remember when they had met the groom-to-be, Robert Hall. He was the smart, kindly heir to a huge fortune but resembled a mole in looks. He had always fancied Miss Graham and confided in Miss Graham's brother, Jem, of his affections who intern told Melanie who then inquired if Miss Graham felt anything romantic towards Mr. Hall. Miss Graham mocked the poor fellow and stated she would never marry him. How odd that in less than a month Miss Graham had changed her mind and was now having a whirlwind wedding to Mr. Hall out of the blue. Melanie was really surprised by this upcoming union.

In less than two hours Melanie had become the owner of six new outfits and was in need of some help carrying her new parcels. Lorna stayed with Miss Maudie at the house so Mrs. Brooke and Melanie were left to find someone else to help. Instead of enlisting the help of the shop boy Melanie decided to attempt carrying all the parcels as Daisy rolled herself home. Daisy was succeeding in her job while Melanie had more of a struggle. The parcels were surprisingly heavy and towered above her. They teetered making her anxious that they should fall. She looked like a seal trying to balance balls on her nose. Still Melanie insisted on carrying them all herself and maintain a pace beside her aunt so they could talk.

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Melanie asked her aunt.

"Oh, Melanie Louise, I am not going," Daisy laughed as if Melanie had told a joke.

"What do you mean? Then who is going take me?" Melanie was a bit sad.

"I am not going and I will arrange for someone to take you so do not fret, Melanie Louise."

"Who are you going to ask?"

"I was thinking Atticus would not mind going to Montgomery," Daisy grinned to herself. Melanie almost dropped her packages in excitement at the thought Atticus might take her to Montgomery. She could introduce him to Ellie and Jem and her father as well as spend a few hours in the car alone with him.

"Well, only if he wants to. Do not force him, Aunt," Melanie tried to play it cool.

"Oh, I'm sure no forcing will be needed. In fact I'll take a detour to see him right now while you head to Maudie's. Now, hurry up so you can pack," Daisy shooed away her niece who practically floated home thinking of Atticus with her in Montgomery.

When Daisy reached the office of Mr. Finch and went through the usual greetings she gladly got down to the reason for her visit.

"Atticus, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my Melanie's escort to Montgomery. You see her cousin is getting married and her father wants her in Montgomery for the preparations. I am unable to take her so I hoped you could. I also thought you might be able expand your reputation in Montgomery while being her escort. So what do you say, Atticus?" Daisy smiled hopeful that Atticus would accept her request.

Atticus stood looking at the wall past Daisy musing over the request. His mind raced with thoughts of what it would be like being Melanie's escort. He could see himself walking her downtown with her on his arm and all the men in Montgomery staring in envy. He would not mind taking her out dancing in the city or having supper with her. He knew she would look beautiful at her cousin's wedding. He just knew she would. However, he knew he still had a lot of work to do and he knew she would probably pick up with some handsome, rich and young city boy and forget about him. But if he went he could make sure she did not end up with any man and he could meet her father and –meet her father? Why would he want to meet her father unless he wanted to-oh, no, he could not do any such thing. He would just say he could not go because of his work. Yes, he would just give up this invitation.

"Alright, Miss Daisy, I will go," Atticus could not believe the words coming out of his mouth thought they were his true feelings.

"Splendid! I will tell Melanie. I guess I will see you in the morning then. Good Day," Daisy was beaming and rolled away leaving Atticus with a twisting stomach and dull headache. He could not believe he accepted this and was going away for over a week to Montgomery. He sat to his desk, loosened his tie and let out a groaned. He knew he had a long night ahead of him involving packing, working and hardly any sleeping. But the faint image of a smiling Melanie entered his mind and he knew he had made the right decision.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_Hi! I updated and rather soon! I hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 12 – Coming to Montgomery

Silence was dominant in the Finch car as Atticus was driving Melanie to Montgomery. His carob chip eyes were focused on the road while her blue eyes flickered from the road to Atticus and back repeatedly. She had a foxlike grin on her face and Atticus was oblivious to it or so it seemed.

"What are you grinning about, Miss Melanie?" He asked catching the said girl off guard.

"I just had a happy thought is all, Mr. Atticus," She replied coyly.

"And what would that be, Miss Melanie?" He questioned her a bit flirtatiously which was new for the couple. Atticus was even surprised by his nature.

"Oh, just a silly thought about silly things with a silly man," She replied hoping he would be able to catch on that it was of him she spoke and of their kiss. She wanted to tell him she knew about the kiss and thought she had made it abundantly obvious on their little trip to Dr. Reynolds's office after the kiss. Apparently, Atticus did not catch on very quickly when it came to things such as this.

"Oh," was all that was said by Atticus who has lost his flirty vibe making Melanie want to laugh for she knew he must be jealous.

"Yes, I can't help but think about this silly man. I often see him in my dreams and he is always doing the silliest things."

"Oh, he is just a dream man, eh?" Atticus regained some confidence.

"Yes, of course for I don't know any man as bold as he except maybe my cousin Jem but still this man was very bold. I had dreamed about him the other night. In fact I think it was the night after our little dinner party after the fire, Mr. Atticus. Oh, yes, and in this dream the silly man came to me. In my dream I was sleeping and all of a sudden he kissed me!" At the last sentence Atticus entered a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, Mr. Atticus?" Melanie asked knowing she had caught him. He calmed himself and assured her that he was fine.

"I guess talking about kissing is a bit shocking and unladylike. I am sorry to have caused you such discomfort if my comment did so. But I guess I just can't help but smile when I think of it. I think it is very romantic like he was trying to awaken me with a gentle kiss just like in that fairy tale," She stated dreamily. Atticus felt a sort wave of relief rush over him when he heard this. Had he been romantic and not sinister with his kiss? By this statement she thought it romantic. Yes, he had been romantic and not wicked in his actions. He smiled slightly. He had an urge to pull off the road and kiss her like the world was ending at any moment and this would be his last chance. Melanie would not have minded in all honesty but no signs of passion were displayed. They rode in some more silence before they finally drove up to the home where Melanie had been raised. Ellie stood on the porch.

"Ellie!" Melanie exclaimed jumping out of the car and running towards the woman who practically raised her. They wrapped their arms about each other in a tight embrace.

"It's been so long, Ellie," Melanie rested her head on the other woman's large bosom.

"Yes, it has, Miss Melanie," she replied holding the girl tightly then they separated. Ellie looked over her former charge's head to see Atticus unloading Melanie's luggage.

"Who is that, Miss Melanie?" Ellie asked quietly hoping not to be heard and thought to be rude by the man.

"That is Mr. Atticus Finch. I wrote to you about him," Melanie replied in hushed tones.

"He is much older than I thought," Ellie commented.

"He is only thirty five and he is very nice so be polite," Melanie defended her driver but shocked Ellie. Never in her life had Melanie told Ellie to be polite for Ellie was always polite. Ellie knew just this and the letters that this man must have some high standing in Melanie's heart.

"Mr. Atticus this is Ellie. Ellie this Mr. Atticus Finch," Melanie introduced the two when Atticus came up to the two ladies. They exchanged friendly greetings. Ellie offered to take Melanie's luggage but Atticus refused to let her do so.

"Well, you two better come inside now. Mr. Jeremy, Mr. Cornelius, and Mr. Jem are inside waiting," Ellie said then led the couple into the large house. Melanie's suitcase was taken by a male servant as Atticus and Melanie were shown to the parlor where two men stood talking while one sat on the sofa.

The two older men looked very similar except one was in his sixties while the other was in his forties. They both had brilliant blue eyes just like Melanie and had gray hair, whiskers and dressed in expensive clothes. The man in his sixties was smoking a cigar while the other man was drinking some brandy.

The youngest of the trio was Mr. Jeremy "Jem" Graham who was in his twenties. He had the same eyes as Melanie and the men. His hair was dark and curly. He had a boyishly handsome face, charming smile and an aura of charisma.

"Mel-Lou!" Jem jumped up and captured Melanie his arms. He swung her about and placed about a twenty kisses all over her face. A pain of jealousy hit Atticus. He wanted to rip Melanie from this man's hold but restrained himself. After exchanging some happy pleasantries with Jem, Melanie separated herself from her cousin and proceeded to kiss her father and uncle.

"Welcome home, Melanie Louise. Who is this young man you have brought with you?" the man in his sixties or more commonly known as Jeremy Graham asked looking to Atticus.

"Oh, father, uncle and Jem, this is Mr. Atticus Finch. He is a dear friend of mine and has brought me to Montgomery. Mr. Atticus, this is my father Mr. Jeremy Graham, my uncle Mr. Cornelius Graham and my cousin Jem Graham," Melanie introduced them all to each other. Handshakes and greetings were exchanged. Mr. J. Graham expressed his gratitude to Atticus for driving Melanie and Atticus declared it was no problem. It was not long till the older Graham pulled Atticus into another to talk leaving Jem and Melanie alone. Melanie sat down with Jem on the sofa. Jem made Melanie tell him of her time in Maycomb. He was glad to learn of Melanie's meeting Chris

"Oh, you'll never guess who lives in Maycomb, Jem!"

"Who?"

"Violet Jean!" the name made Jem freeze with a sparkle in his eye and a smile growing on his face.

"You mean my Jean?" He inquired giddy.

"Yes, she lives in Maycomb."

"How is she? Is she married or still single?" He got right down to his heart's fatal question. Melanie had always known of her cousin's love for the stuttering girl but knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Actually, she is happily married with five children and one more on the way," Melanie said slowly. Jem's face fell and the sparkle left his eye. Melanie wanted to comfort him but what was she to do? Before Melanie could move Jem lifted his face with a smile.

"I am glad she is happy. Now, enough about Jean; tell me of your relationship with Mr. Finch," He quickly changed the subject and grinned slyly to his cousin. Melanie began blushing.

"What is it you want to know?" She looked away from her cousin.

"Is he a good kisser?" Jem asked jokingly hoping to make Melanie blush more which he succeeded in doing but not for the reason he thought. Jem laughed but his laugh slowed as he could read that a kiss had taken place on Melanie's embarrassed face.

"He kissed you!" Jem stood up in surprise.

"Be quiet, Jem!" Melanie pulled him back onto the couch, "He did but he doesn't know I know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know you know? It takes two people to kiss," Jem was a bit confused.

"Well, he thought I was sleeping when he kissed me but I really wasn't," Melanie explained. Jem gave her a look which made her inform him of practically everything leading up to the kiss and the events since then. Jem stared at her grinning.

"You're in love with that old man, aren't you?" Jem winked at her.

"What? No! Of course not!" Melanie felt embarrassed and wanted to save herself from embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Mel Lou. You are!" Jem laughed at her.

"No, I am not! I don't love him at all!" She stood in a passion only to see her father, uncle and Atticus enter the room. Melanie sat down red faced and Jem stopped his laughing.

"Jem, Mr. Finch is going to be staying with us. Why don't you go help him get his bags from his car?" Jem's father encouraged and so Jem and Atticus exited the house together. Jem eyed Atticus and vice versa as they walked outside. Jem was grinning for he knew everything while Atticus was just jealous of Jem's ability show his feelings physically to Melanie.

"So, Mr. Finch, are you in love with my cousin?" Jem came right out and asked Atticus who saw that Jem was as bold as Melanie had suggested in the car. The flabbergasted Atticus did not know how to respond.

"Uh…." was all that escaped Atticus's mouth. Jem laughed and patted him on the back knowing the response was as good as saying yes.

"Well, you better hurry up and marry her before my uncle kills over," Jem laughed and grabbed Atticus's bag and headed towards the house leaving Atticus stationary beside his car. Had his feelings been so obvious? Did Melanie know of his feelings?

"Come on, Mr. Finch!" Jem called from the porch and Atticus followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Night:_**Hi! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! You are all so encouraging and awesome! Anyway, here is the new chapter for you lovely readers! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 13- A Night To Remember

It might have been the questions of his personal life or the fact that Jem knew of Atticus's feelings or Melanie's rather low neckline that made Atticus feel uncomfortable at the Graham dining table. Atticus could not wait to leave the table but did not want to be rude to his hosts.

"So, Mr. Finch, where is Mrs. Finch?" Cornelius inquired.

"My mother is dead, sir," Atticus replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I meant your wife."

Atticus blushed at the thought that anyone would think him married. He lowered his eyes so not to look towards Melanie.

"I have never been married, sir," Atticus cleared his throat.

"Is that so? Well, we must find you a wife!" Jeremy Graham spoke after taking swallowing some more of his wine.

"Mr. Graham, thank you but I don't think that is necessary," Atticus tried to avoid the matchmaking of strangers.

"Oh, so I assume you have a woman in your heart already then, Mr. Finch?" Cornelius giggled. Atticus could not respond before Jeremy jumped in.

"It's about too, isn't it? You are obviously in your thirties. A man should not wait till he is an old man to marry. I know I waited too long but then again if I had married at a young age I wouldn't have been able to marry my Louise. Young girls are the best, Mr. Finch. Ah, yes, you should marry a young girl. Are you set on a young girl back in Maycomb?" Jeremy Graham was obviously drunk while speaking making Atticus even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, Uncle, please leave Mr. Finch alone. Surely, he does not want to discuss such personal matters with strangers such as us," Jem spoke up hoping to save Atticus from the inquiries. Melanie was blushing furiously for the awkwardness of her family's behavior.

"Hush, Jem, let the men talk," Cornelius waved off his son drunkenly.

"Come now, Mr. Finch, who is the girl who has taken your fancy?" Jeremy leaned in towards Atticus who thought he would die from the pressure.

"Father! Uncle! Stop this now!" Melanie finally burst slamming her hands on the table and shooting up from her seat. The two intoxicated fools stared at the young woman in surprise and a little fear. However, the fear and surprise was brief. The old men broke into a hearty laughter.

"Ha! That's my girl!" Jeremy laughed then had a bout of hiccups.

"Come on, Mr. Atticus, I will not let you be subject to my relatives' drunkenness,' Melanie went around the table to take Atticus's arm and drag him from the dining room. The brothers continued laughing.

"I am sorry for my family. They are far too nosey and far too into alcohol. I am sorry if they embarrassed you," Melanie apologized leading Atticus to no place in particular in the house. She did not realize she clung to his arm tightly but Atticus did not dare let her know. He liked the feeling of her body against him.

"It is alright, Miss Melanie. All families have their oddities," Atticus responded trying to comfort her in some way.

"True, but I am sorry you had to see some of the worst of them tonight," She led Atticus outside on the back porch and took a seat on the porch swing which made him sit beside her.

"It is quite alright, Miss Melanie," He smiled to her making her heart skip a beat. It was then she realized how she clung to him. Immediately, she released him and stood up to hide her blush.

"Would you just look at that moon?" She pointed towards the full moon.

"Yes, it is a lovely moon," Atticus responded a bit disappointed by the lack of her body warmth against him. He rose to stand next to her and pretend to look at the moon.

Atticus could not help but compare Melanie to the sky. Like the moon, her skin was white and pale but hers looked far more soft and luminous than the moon. The sky was dark blue like her eyes but the sparkle in her eyes were far more beautiful than the stars splattered in the sky. How he longed for her to look at her with her midnight eyes and to be able to touch her moonlight skin. His eyes were drawn to her lips that were slightly parted so she could breathe. He missed the feel of her lips against his even if the touch only occurred once and very briefly.

"Mr. Atticus," Melanie spoke seeing his eyes focused on her and not the celestial body. Atticus felt passion surge through him as he saw the innocent looked in her eyes that aroused a predatory, animalistic urge in him to grab her and kiss her. He wanted to kiss her with all the passion that was bubbling inside of him and hold her close in his arms so he could feel her against him. He wanted to do so to her so badly he thought his heart would burst from the hard pumping.

Atticus grabbed Melanie by her arms so her whole body would face him. He looked down to her trying to resist her. She was a watering hole and he was a thirsty man lost in the desert. He wanted her so badly and began leaning towards her like the dehydrated man bending to claim the water with his lips. Melanie looked at him and could feel the desire to kiss radiating from his body into hers which was equally filled with the lust for his lips. Their lips tingled with anticipation of meeting once again.

"Melanie," He breathed only centimeters from her lips.

"Yes," her response was more of granting permission than a question. With hearts thumping and heaving breathing the two lips grew closer and closer.

"Ah," Melanie let out an involuntarily groan as she dipped her head down in pain. Her hands went to clench her chest that was the source of the pain.

"Miss Melanie!" Atticus exclaimed as she began falling in his arms. She did not respond but only breathes sharply and clutched her chest. He managed to get her to the swing so she would not collapse. He held her and tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Jem," She grunted," Get Jem."

Atticus reluctantly but quickly went into the house to fetch Jem. Melanie grabbed onto the edge of the porch swing for some sort of support. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to breathe through the pain that was radiating to every bit of her even her teeth. It was not but a few seconds till Jem and Atticus returned to her with practically the whole household frenzied inside.

"Where does it hurt, Mel Lou?" Jem asked calmly.

"My heart, it hurts," Melanie could barely breathe. Jem quickly rushed inside leaving Attics beside Melanie. He did not know what to do but take the hand she held out to him. Her eyes were full of fear and pain as were his. Jem quickly returned and two tablets beneath her tongue.

"Breathe, Melanie. Just breathe," Jem held her tear stained face. She did and soon was able to breathe again. Pain began leaving her body as well as her consciousness. She fell towards Jem as her worn out body gave in to sleep. Jem encased Melanie in his arms and quickly took her into the house.

Atticus followed behind but was stopped by Ellie who urged him not to follow Jem. Atticus knew it would seem wrong for a man not related or even close to the family to follow. Still he wanted to see her and hold her. Guilt was his companion yet again as he sat alone in Mr. Graham's studying wanting to beat himself. It was his fault she had a heart attack. He earnestly prayed that her life be spared.

"Mr. Finch," Jem entered the room quietly. His head snapped up quickly.

"How is she?" He rushed to the young doctor.

"She is better but in need of some rest. Her body has undergone a great strain," Jem sounded just like any other doctor. Jem could see the anxiety written on Atticus's face.

"Do not worry, Mr. Finch. She will be right as rain in the morning. This is not the first time nor will it be the last time. You see she has Angina. Sometimes oxygen can't get to her heart and she has that pain. She rarely has it but she knows she needs to be careful. I guess she just ate too much tonight or maybe our fathers' drunken display before you made her emotionally stressed. I have given her some special tablets that will help," Jem informed Atticus then poured Atticus. Atticus processed what Jem had told him. He was slightly relieved that it was not his fault she was in pain but an already medical condition but his heart still hurt for her because of this terrible condition.

"Well, I will be going to sleep now, Mr. Finch, Good night," Jem smiled. Atticus wished the same to Jem then headed towards the guest room he would be occupying.

Once locked into his bedroom, Atticus fell onto his bed. His mind could not eradicate the images of Melanie in pain. He would never forget the events of this night. Needless to say, he did not sleep well at all that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note:_**Hello, gorgeous readers! I love you and your reviews! I have updated as you can see. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 14 – Little Talks

Mr. Jeremy Graham sat beside his daughter's bed silently waiting for her to wake up. He stared at his daughter intently. There was no doubt about it. She looked just like his young wife Louise had.

"Melanie Louise," He sighed taking her hand in his. Honestly this little attack scared him as did all the other attacks. He could not help but remember back to eighteen years ago when he lost his only wife who also suffered from Angina. He remembered how his wife had suffered so much stress after her miscarriage her heart could not take it and she died, his beautiful, innocent young wife. Melanie was so much like his late wife and seeing her like this only made his heart ache. He felt as though he were losing his wife all over again. Sitting by his daughter's bed was unbearable as memories flashed in his mind but he stayed for that one great moment. He waited for that one moment when all hope is not lost. He waited for that one moment of redemption when she would wake up from her deathlike sleep.

"Father," The moment arrived with the muzzy voice of Melanie. Her eyes were blurry but she knew it was her father by her side.

"Good morning, Melanie Louise," He smiled to her. She smiled back tiredly as if she might drift back into sleep.

"I'm hungry," She said like child. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I see you are well, honey. I will have Ellie fix you some food for when you are ready to come downstairs," He smiled and left Melanie's room knowing his daughter was back to normal.

As soon as her father left the room Melanie sighed despondently. It was understandable for she had that one chance to finally kiss Atticus again but her heart just had to spaz out like that. Now, Atticus would not want to be with her.

_No man wants to marry a girl with a heart condition._ She thought bitterly. She rolled out of her bed and went to look at herself in her mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her curls were wild and askew, her face was puffy from sleep and her dress seemed to hang off of her a bit which was probably due to her recent weight loss from walking all over Maycomb all the time. She leaned in closer to the mirror and pulled down her nightgown top to see the top of her chest where her heart was supposed to be. She touched it to feel the now normal beating. Tears pricked her eyes.

_Now he will never want me. I bet he is already half way back to Maycomb. I should have never allowed Aunt Daisy to ask him to take me here._

"Miss Melanie," a knock came to her door making her jump and cover herself up immediately. She rushed to the door to open it slightly. Her heart skipped in glee was she saw the tired but concerned face of the lawyer she desired.

"Mr. Atticus," She said softly.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing you but I was just informed you were awake. I came to see how you were."

Her heart lifted as did her spirits. She smiled broadly to him then assured him she was well and she was thankful for his concern. He then requested to enter her room which she granted not caring if she was still in only a night gown.

"Miss Melanie, last night I could not help but think of the events that occurred. And after thinking it over I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Mel Lou!" Victoria burst into the room interrupting Atticus. Melanie wanted to scream for his cousin to leave but she did not want to look bad in front of Atticus.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Victoria gasped seeing a man in Melanie's room.

"Oh, no, please excuse me," Atticus quickly excused himself and left the room.

"Vicky, you ruined everything!" Melanie yelled.

"What did I do?" Victoria asked oblivious to what was going on in the room.

"He was about to tell me something very important when you came in here!"

"Well, it must not have been that important if he just left like that," Victoria responded.

"Maybe he didn't want to talk about it in front of a stranger."

It clicked.

"Ah! Was he going to-?"

"I don't know thanks to you, Vicky. You have the worst timing."

"How was I supposed to know a man was in here? Speaking of which, why was he in here? You know a man should not be in an unmarried girl's room unless you have become a loose woman!" Victoria quickly went to the most scandalous conclusion.

"I am not a loose woman, Victoria! He was simply checking on me after I had an episode last night and then he was going to talk to me about something. Now, I will never know what he was going to tell me!" Melanie whined and threw herself onto her bed. Victoria laughed seeing the display.

"I thought I was supposed to be the drama queen," Victoria laughed coming to take a seat on Melanie's bed. Victoria smoothed Melanie's curls with her hand. Melanie turned to face her cousin.

"Speaking of you being a drama queen, when did you decide to marry Mr. Hall? I thought you would never have anything to do with him."

"Well, I used to be like that, Melanie, but then I got to know Robert and I realized…," Victoria a sparkle in her eyes and sighed dreamily before finishing, "he is the second richest bachelor in all of Alabama. I would never want for a thing! Isn't that just grand?"

Melanie wanted to laugh but also she wanted to smack her cousin upside of the head for using Mr. Hall so she simply shook her head. Melanie sighed and placed her hand on her cousin's leg.

"You are so shallow, Victoria."

"Shallow I may be but poor I will certainly be not."

"You think it is better to marry for wealth and not love?"

"Yes. I can always learn to love the sap like my mama did with my father. Besides he loves me so isn't that enough love in a marriage?"

"Vicky, you could lose all your wealth in a day but love lasts forever."

"You're so naïve, Melanie. Love doesn't pay the bills or house you from the cold. You may marry for love but I have already decided to marry Robert. Now, get dressed and eat so you can come with me to see our friends."

Victoria left her cousin's room. Melanie arose from her bed and dressed herself in a lovely lilac dress before brushing her hair. Soon she made her way downstairs only to be greeted by her Uncle, Jem and Ellie. Atticus was not in sight nor was her father.

"Melanie, hurry up! Gertrude is waiting for us!" Victoria grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged her from the house.

It was hours before Melanie and Victoria returned to the Graham household. They arrived just in time for supper. Victoria took a place beside her cousin and across from her brother as Melanie sat across from the finally present Atticus. Both Atticus and Melanie smiled when they saw each other. The meal began and much talking went on among the Grahams as Atticus maintained his silence during the eating. It was well noted by the staff however to give Melanie smaller portions of food as her family made sure not to stress her out so there was no wine that evening.

When the supper ended Cornelius, Jem and Victoria departed to leave for their actual home elsewhere in Montgomery. Melanie, her father and Atticus were left to entertain themselves at home but due to the overly energetic Victoria, Melanie was weary and announced her retirement. And then there were two.

Jeremy elected that he and Atticus go into his study for a talk. Once inside Atticus was asked to take a seat as Jeremy brought out the wine. Jeremy poured himself a fine glass of the wine.

"Would you like some, my boy?" Jeremy inquired after his guest.

"No thank you, sir. I do not drink," Atticus replied.

"You don't drink? Not even a little wine?"

"No, sir," Atticus responded.

"Well, more for me then!" Jeremy grinned and downed his glass before refilling it with Atticus's portion. Jeremy took a seat behind his desk and continued drinking and not speaking. Atticus did not speak but the men just stared at each other which became a bit awkward. Finally, Jeremy broke the silence a bit drunk.

"Mr. Finch, you want my Melanie don't you? I can see it in the way you look at her and act around her. It's just how I used to be around my Louise. Did you know she was only seventeen when I married her? Ah, I can still remember the way she looked when I first saw her. She was dressed in red and had long brown curls. She looked so much like Melanie but her eyes were green not blue like me. She was so beautiful that I forgot to breathe. I can remember when she was introduced to that she smiled so innocently. I can still see her smile as if she were before me right now. She spoke softly and slowly so I had to listen to what she said. It was not till later that night that I asked her to dance. I must confess to you that I was a lousy dancer but she did not mind when I stepped on her little feet. She just smiled and at the end she asked me to dance with her again. I danced with her until almost everyone was gone and her feet were covered in bruises. I had talked her ear off and she mine but I enjoyed it so. So the next morning I went to her father for his permission to marry her. He granted me the permission and invited me over for supper that night to propose to her. I did so and she accepted me. You do not know the joy I experienced at her acceptance. We married a week later and had Melanie. I loved Louise and she loved me even though I was thirty years her senior. Sadly, she died as you know. My sweet, little Louise died," Jeremy stopped his reflecting to gulp down some more wine before continuing, "But my reason for telling you all this is to let you know that I give you my blessing to marry my Melanie and to encourage you not to let your age come between you two. I am growing old and would like to see a grandbaby before I die so please propose soon."

"Mr. Graham, I-" Atticus began but Jeremy waved him off as he stood. Jeremy crossed the room to go to the door which he opened with some trouble.

"I know, Mr. Finch. I know. But now you must excuse me for this wine has made me ready for my bed so good night, Mr. Finch," Mr. Graham did not even wait for a response and exited the room. Now, the pressure was on Atticus.

**_Author's Note:_**Thanks for reading but please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's**__**Note:**_Hello, dear readers! I'm sorry the update took forever but things have been busy for me! I'm sorry to the dear reader who was forced to start talking to his/her hand. Sorry, but thanks for being patient! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 15 – The Wedding

It had been about a week since Atticus and Melanie had any real interactions due to Victoria's insistence that Melanie assist her with all her wedding details at every waking hour. Since it was finally the wedding day of Victoria Graham and Robert Hall all were in a panic to make sure all was perfect except Melanie who was given the task to dress the surprisingly calm bride. Melanie focused on hooking Victoria's diamond necklace given to her by her fiancé for the wedding.

"There it is hooked. You look beautiful, Victoria," Melanie smiled and stepped away from her cousin dressed in white and gold. Victoria did not smile but just stared at herself.

"What's wrong, Vicky?" Melanie asked. Victoria looked to her cousin with a sad smile.

"It's my wedding day," She replied as tears arose in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Vicky," Melanie held her cousin who was about to break down.

"But I don't love him! I don't want to marry him at all!" Victoria cried.

"Then don't marry him!"

"I have to!"

"Why? Are you pregnant with his child?"

"No."

"Have you two been intimate?"

"No."

"Then why do you _have_ to marry him?"

"Because our fathers are broke!" Victoria spilled the beans and covered her mouth after speaking.

"What?"

"Business has been going down for several months. That is why Uncle Jeremy sent you to live with your aunt while he negotiated with the Halls. The Halls have given us more than enough money but I am the price for it. If I don't marry Robert, we lose everything!" Victoria informed her wide eyed cousin.

"That can't be true," Melanie tried to deny it.

"It is true and I am to become his creature in order to save this family. Why couldn't I have been the one to slap Mr. Howard and be considered an undesirable woman?" Victoria did not mean to insult her cousin and Melanie did not mind the unintentional insult. Victoria began sobbing and Melanie did not know what to do to console Victoria. Melanie rubbed her cousin's back who suddenly stopped and straightened up.

"But even if I am being treated like cattle, I shall be the wealthiest cow in all of the South and Robert loves me enough for the both of us," Victoria wiped her tears a way and huffed an almost happy huff.

"Yes. You will be the wealthiest cow in the south," Melanie tried not to laugh but gave in when Victoria laughed.

"Now, let us go, Mel Lou, for it my wedding day," Victoria put on a smile and took Melanie's hand to pull her out of the room. They headed to the start of the stairs where Cornelius waited for his daughter.

"You look beautiful, Victoria," Her father said as she took his arm. She smiled to him though she knew it was his fault she was getting married. Melanie took a large bouquet from Ellie who stood near in order to hand it to the bride. It had been decided that the wedding would take place in Jeremy Graham's gorgeous home. The house was filled with only the best of Montgomery's society and Atticus Finch. Melanie came to start of the stairs which made the musicians begin playing music. She slowly descended the stairs and went to stand by the minister. Victoria and her father began the trek down to the music and all rose to see her. She was truly beautiful but Atticus's eyes were focused on the Maid of Honor.

It seemed but only a few minutes when the minister declared the couple man and wife. A kiss was exchanged; cheers rang throughout the house and all moved to the great dining hall to have the reception. Melanie followed the newlyweds with Jem as her escort for he had been bequeathed as the Best Man.

"Doesn't Vicky look beautiful?" Melanie inquired of the bride's brother.

"Yes, but I know a certain gentleman preferred the Maid of Honor," Jem whispered back with a chuckle making Melanie blush furiously.

"Hush, Jem," She slapped his arm lightly and in a manner that none of the guests would be able to see her abuse. Jem only laughed.

The reception was exceedingly loud, long and full of feasting. The bride looked happy and the groom was walking on air. Mr. and Mr. Graham were drunk as were some other men. Jem was conversing with some of his friends as Atticus conversed with some colleagues he knew in the party. However, Melanie was in need of air and exited the house to sit on the back porch alone. She looked at the sun that was already setting. It looked beautiful behind the now black trees.

"So beautiful," She sighed as she sat on the steps.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, Miss Graham," A voice spoke behind her. She blushed.

"I told you to call me…" She stopped when she turned around to see who had spoken. A man stood there in a nice suit. His red hair was slicked back and his yellowing teeth were shown in a sickening smile. His brown eyes were a bit glazed. He was drunk.

"Mr. Howard," She began to rise from her seat with her hand made into a fist. Her mind flashed to the Christmas party that occurred four years ago. It had been similar to this. She was enjoying the moon when the drunken louse grabbed her and attempted to have his way with her. Luckily she managed to kick him in a manner that if she had done it harder would render him unable to become a father.

"Miss Graham," He hiccupped and came towards her.

"Back away, Mr. Howard," She ordered cautiously and took a step backward.

"Aw, come on now, Miss Graham. Can't we be friends?" He took two large strides to closer to her. She gave a negative response.

"Come on. Let bygones be bygones," He came closer but she kept took another step down. She shook her head. His smile disappeared and became a scowl.

"Then I guess I need to punish you for last time," He growled ad grabbed her arm before she get out his long reach.

"Let me go!" She said calmly.

"Alright," He laughed and pushed her off the steps. He descended the stares with a predatory look as she attempted to get up. The larger man got on top of her first making it impossible for her to get up. She thrashed and squirmed the best she could.

"Help!" She screamed but only received a slap across the face. She continued screaming until Mr. Howard covered her mouth.

"Bad girls need to be punished," He huffed and let his free hand go wherever he pleased. Tears ran from Melanie's eyes.

Dear God, let someone come! Please, God, I don't want this man! Please, help me God! She prayed fervently as she felt a breeze come from the lifting of her dress. She closed her eyes in preparation for what was next.

"Get off of her!"

Mr. Howard was thrown off Melanie. Melanie opened her eyes to see her attacker on the ground with a man on top of him beating Mr. Howard.

"Do not come near her ever again!" The man yelled with a final punch knocking the drunkard out.

"Atticus," Melanie cried rising to her feet.

"Miss Melanie," Atticus turned to her. She ran and clung to him crying. All in the house came out and saw the spectacle. Men began dragging Mr. Howard's body away and everyone began talking but all Melanie did was cling to Atticus and cry. She felt safe in his arms and never wanted him to let her go. He was her savior once again and she was happy to be indebted to him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_Hi! Thanks so much for the great reviews and faithful reading of this! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 16 – Confessions in the Night

After the Howard incident, the newlyweds were sent off to the Hall Mansion, Jem tore Melanie from Atticus to check if any real damage had been done and Atticus became highly esteemed in Montgomery for his chivalry. All guests left praising Atticus and speaking of the wedding in general. Jem and Ellie put Melanie to bed as soon as she could be changed into a nightgown.

Melanie lay awake in her bed unable to sleep. Her lack of sleepiness was not due to the memories of her attempted rape but rather because of Atticus. He had been just as brave as he was on the night of the fire when he carried her from the hazardous house. She was furious that Jem made her leave the muscular, secure arms of Atticus. She wanted to be in his arms and him in hers. She wanted to kiss and be kissed by him. Her whole body yearned for him.

Hours passed and still Melanie's hunger did not cease. She was growing restless being tucked in bed. She had a desire in her that only Atticus could satisfy. Melanie wanted -no- needed him.

Moments after freeing herself from her prison of covers, Melanie crept down the hall. She was careful to tiptoe so no one could hear her. She neared the door to the room harboring the man she craved. Melanie licked her lips as she turned the brass door knob and entered the room. Soft snores came from the sleeping Atticus. She loomed over him staring at him as if he were a new type of bird singing an original song heard by no one before but her.

_He looks so young without his glasses;_ Melanie thought and proceeded to lower her face closer to his for "observation". She tentatively placed her hand against his clothed chest to feel his heart beat while she listened to the symphony made by his low snores and breathing. She watched and watched him but no longer could she control herself by just gazing upon him or barely touching him.

Melanie's hands slipped up to hold his slightly stumbled cheeks. His bare skin sent a bolt of excitement through her. Her barely moist lips came millimeters away from his.

"I love you," She whispered then pressed her lips against his. Utter bliss made Melanie close her eyes as she rested her lips on his. She knew not how long the kiss lasted but she knew she needed to remove herself. Pulling away she gasped.

"Melanie?" Atticus's eyes were wide open and staring at her in surprise. Panic made her heart race and blush. What was she to do?

Without his glasses, Atticus was practically blind and his drowsiness made everything even more unclear. He knew not if it was Melanie in his room or some delusion hence his asking. Since he was not given a response he began sitting up so he could reach for his glasses. Before reaching his visual aid he stopped.

"This is probably just another dream," He groaned running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, this is a dream," Melanie agreed clinging to her safety card given to her. He lowered himself and stared at her.

"Why must I always dream of you?" He yawned then turned away to continue sleeping.

Melanie took her chance and slithered from the room hoping not to awaken Atticus again. Once back in her own room she flopped on her bed tingling all over. Her heart was fuzzy from his confession of dreaming over her. She giggled then thanked God that Atticus was too somnolent to know the truth.

**_Author's Note (part 2):_**I know it was short but I hope you were pleased. Please review and continue reading in the future! 3


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's**__**Note:**_Hello, readers! Thank you all for the reviews and reads! I really love them and you! Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy :D

_**WARNING!:**_Sadly, there is a character death... :(

Chapter 17- Things Change

The Grahams all gathered at the train station to see off the newlyweds who were going to travel to New Orleans for their real honeymoon on the morning train. Atticus tagged along since he was invited. Victoria looked more radiant than ever in a pink dress and a wide spread smile on her face. She clung to the arm of her husband and fawned over him. It was odd to see Victoria act all loving with the man the day before claimed not to want to marry. Robert Hall was elated by his adoring wife and their impending travels to New Orleans. The couple came to their relatives to bid goodbye.

Typical phrases were exchanged about hopes for safety and happiness. Robert was busy conversing with his male in-laws and Atticus as Victoria came to Melanie.

"My, you seemed very happy, Vicky," Melanie commented on the change. Victoria giggled.

"You would be too if you were married to Robert, Me Lou."

"And why is that?" Melanie was a bit puzzled. Victoria leaned close to her cousin's ear.

"He is an animal," She whispered cheerfully. Melanie went wide eyed at her cousin's comment.

"Victoria!" Melanie exclaimed but Victoria only laughed.

"I know you would not understand seeing you are still unmarried but I will tell you all about it when I return. Good bye, Mel Lou," Victoria noticed her Husband's motioning for her. She kissed Melanie's cheek then went to join her spouse. All waved to the couple on the train as it began pulling out of the station. Melanie was still so taken a back from her cousin she stood dazed staring after the train while everyone else began retreating.

"Come along, Mel Lou," Jem came to her and took her hand. Melanie seemed to snap out of her daze and look up to Jem with a smile.

"Okay," She held his hand tight as they turned to walk. They looked like children by the way they swung their arms and babbled to each other but behind them Atticus stood longing to be in Jem's place. He wanted to hold Melanie's hand and walk down the street without a care in the world. He watched jealously before sighing.

"Mr. Finch!" A voice called out to the said man making him turn. An associate came towards him who wished to praise Mr. Finch again. As Atticus gracefully bore the praise humbly Jem and Melanie continued walking away. From the corner of his eye, Atticus watched the girl he love walk away with another man. He knew Jem was just a cousin but still.

Once free of his associate, Atticus began walking rather slowly towards the Graham home. He could no longer see the jovial cousins and so he was left alone with his thoughts. He knew was entirely in love with Melanie and that if he wanted her to be entirely his he needed to ask her the most important question a man could ask a woman.

_I can't. She would refuse me on the spot for I am so much older than she and she comes from such wealth. I'm sure she could find a suitable man here to marry or even Dr. Reynolds back in Maycomb. Jem did mention to me of their friendship. But then again she might feel indebted to me for rescuing her from Mr. Howard. I would hate if she only married me out of that. I guess I just have to ask her. Her father and cousin already granted me their blessings and they should know her best. Yes, I must ask her. I will ask her! I will get her alone outside and propose to her. Yes, I will do it today!_

Atticus nervously but courageously strode to the Graham household prepared for his proposal. He opened the door only to be greeted with the sounds of…weeping. Atticus could see Melanie weeping on the staircase with Jem holding her, her father and uncle near and a letter in Melanie's hand. Melanie looked up when she heard the door close. Atticus hated the painful look on her face and the tears making rivers on her cheeks. She looked away from him and continued to bawl. Jeremy came to Atticus and led him away from Melanie.

"What has happened, Mr. Graham?" Atticus inquired worried.

"My sister-in-law has died."

"Miss Daisy is dead? How?"

"Well, you know of paralysis she received when she fell from a horse three years ago, correct, Mr. Finch?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, apparently, she was having Dr. Reynolds come visit her to help her try to rehabilitate her legs. According to this Lorna woman, Daisy overexerted herself and like all Lynne women, she died of a heart attack. That damn angina is the curse of that family. It took my Louise and her mother before her and now Daisy. I fear Melanie will have the same fate," Jeremy seemed to talk to himself at the end.

Atticus felt a twinge of pain in his own heart at the words. He was sad to lose a friend and sad to know that the one he loved might be subject to the same demise. He wanted to go comfort Melanie but knew it was not his place as he was not family.

"When is the funeral?" Atticus asked.

"It is tomorrow. We are all going down to Maycomb for it. I would appreciate if you came too as would Daisy," Jeremy said.

"Of course, I will come. But will Miss Graham be alright?"

"I hope so, Mr. Finch. I haven't seen her cry this much since she realized Ellie was not her mother but her mother was dead and Ellie just an employee. I'm sure she will come around. Melanie never stays sad for too long. She is adapts to change easily," Jeremy said trying to smile but found he could not.

The next day was Sunday but instead of church, the Grahams, Atticus and many citizens of Maycomb were at the funeral of Mrs. Daisy Brooke. The reverend read some of Mrs. Brooke's favorite chapters in the Bible as Lorna's sobs could be heard in the background.

Joseph Brooke, Daisy's son, stood glum at the grave by his surprisingly sad looking wife. He looked nothing like his fair haired mother but took his father's darker looks but still had his mother's emerald eyes but his did not sparkle with vitality. Mrs. Caroline Brooke stood sadly stroking her newly stomach that showed she was actually in the early stages of pregnancy which was the true reason she did not want to care for her mother-in-law. Melanie looked to her cousin she never met and wondered how badly he must have felt for he had not talked to his mother in months from she understood. Once the funeral was over Melanie finally conversed with her cousin and his wife. It was awkward. Everyone knew it was proper to give the condolences to Joseph but everyone also knew that Melanie and Lorna had been the woman's care givers. Should condolences be given to Mrs. Brooke's son, niece or caregiver?

"I'm sorry for your loss," Melanie was the first to break the awkwardness.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that we share the same loss," Joseph spoke taking Melanie's hand. Smiles were exchanged and that was it. The people gave their best wishes to Joseph, Melanie and even Lorna. Afterwards, the Grahams and Brookes were brought to Atticus's office where Mrs. Brooke had her Will. Atticus began reading the Will revealing Mrs. Brooke had left most of her money to son and his wife while ten percent went to the church, some to taxes and some to pay Lorna handsomely. When it came to the personal belonging of Mrs. Brooke, her son received the nice furniture, her clothes, jewelry and books. However, Mrs. Brooke did not forget her niece.

"Lastly, I leave my niece, Melanie Louise Graham, this letter," Atticus produced a sealed envelope and handed it to Melanie. More words were said but Melanie did not listen but instead arose from her seat and went outside so that she could read the letter in peace. She could see the people of Maycomb were nosy to know what happened and stared at her expectantly. The nosiest of all, Miss Stephanie Crawford, began approaching Melanie but she knew she could not handle Miss Stephanie today. She ran.

Melanie ran so fast no one could catch her even if they tried. She ran and ran even when her legs began to burn making her realize she was far from any house of Maycomb but still she kept running and entered the woods. She did not stop till she was completely lost and simply sat down on a fallen log where she tried to catch her breath. As she breathed heavily she began opening the letter. She read it mentally for if she had tried to speak she would not be able to do so properly. The letter was short but endearing. She spoke of her love for Melanie and appreciation for coming to Maycomb. However, Daisy left a final wish to her niece. Overwhelmed by the sadness over the loss of her dear aunt, uneven breathing and racing heart, Melanie collapsed on the log without leaving any trace for those now looking for her to find her.

**_Author's Note:_**I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think. :)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_Greetings! I bring forth another chapter. Please enjoy! :)

Chapter 18 – Some Expressed Feelings

Sheriff Heck, Atticus, Dr. Reynolds, Joseph Brooke and the Graham men began a search party for the lost Melanie since night soon fell and she had not returned to her family. Atticus went with Jem while Jeremy went with the sheriff as Joseph went alone and Cornelius went with Dr. Reynolds. They varied in direction as they searched for Melanie. They questioned everyone they passed. Many began joining the men in search for her. Soon Atticus suggested going to the Ewell place since Melanie had often gone there.

Reaching the Ewell home Atticus knocked on the door. Jem began fidgeting with himself out of nervousness of seeing the girl he had always loved. They waited patiently and finally the door opened. Jem's heart skipped when he saw the pregnant Violet Jean before him smiling.

"H-h-h-hello, m-m-m-Mr. F-f-f-Finch," She stuttered.

"Hello, Mrs. Ewell. Is Melanie here?" Atticus inquired.

"N-n-no, s-s-she is in M-m-m-m-Montgomery," Violet Jean replied.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Mrs. Ewell. Good evening," Atticus turned to leave but Jem stayed and stared at Violet Jean. She was still as beautiful as the day she left.

"Jean," Jem finally spoke.

"Jem?" She asked without a stutter.

"Yes," He nodded his head.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing h-here?" She inquired happily.

"I came for Mrs. Brooke's funeral," He answered.

"Oh, y-y-yes, I h-h-heard a-about th-that. I am s-s-sorry I c-c-c-couldn't g-g-go. M-my h-h-husband is ill s-s-so I s-s-stayed h-h-home w-w-with h-him."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope I can see you again before I leave," He smiled to her and took her hand in his.

"M-me too."

Jem bid her good night and turned to leave with Atticus. He sighed as he walked for his heart was breaking. Atticus would have inquired of Jem's feelings but was too focused on Melanie to be bothered with Jem's emotional state.

Melanie began regaining consciousness. Due to the darkness of the forest and the night sky she could not see well. She rose still gripping the letter and began stumbling through the woods trying to find an exit. She kept tripping over roots and her own feet. Several times she scrapped her knees and arms in her falls and when she would accidentally run into trees. Her head felt like a twenty pound ball on her twig of a neck.

"Ah!" She yelped as she fell again but this time onto something. She tried to feel what she fell on for it was not the ground. In fact it felt like clothes and smelt like liquor. She moved her hands frantically over the thing and realized it was a man. She felt no pulse in her touching and her eyes that had finally adjusted to the dark could make the traces of a face she had seen before. Feeling his icy skin she screamed.

The scream reached the ears of Dr. Reynolds and Cornelius. With lights they ran into the woods and soon found the corpse of Ambrose Ewell with the terrified Melanie beside him. Dr. Reynolds quickly declared Ambrose dead. Traces of vomit around his mouth revealed he must have choked on his own vomit in his sleep in the woods. Melanie clung to her Uncle when the doctor came to check her. Seeing the state of her legs he swept her off her feet and began carrying her out of the woods. He brought her to Maudie's house and laid her in a bed. Maudie went off to get a boy to tell all that she had been found. Melanie soon became unconscious again.

It was not long before all searching for Melanie went home or came to Maudie's house. Atticus literally ran to the house and to Melanie's room where Chris immediately left upon seeing Atticus. Atticus took Melanie's hand in his and watched her sleeping. He was so glad she was safe. He kissed her hand and put his head down by her only to lose himself to sleep.

"Atticus," The whisper of his name made him awake. He looked up to see Melanie weakly smiling at him.

"Melanie," He replied.

"Did you sleep here all night?" She asked seeing that the sunlight coming into the room.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," The words came from his mouth unintentionally making him cover his mouth.

"What?" Melanie blushed and hoped her ears had not tricked her.

Atticus wished himself dead. How could he just tell her he loved her so randomly? He felt like an idiot. It was not even that romantic and he just blurted it out.

"Yes, I do and I know it is sudden but I do," He answered.

"Really? You love me?" She was in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. There has been this consuming feeling in me since I first met you. I do not know how to stop but it controls me even though I have tried to stop it due to our gap in age. I cannot stop looking at you when you are near, talk of you whenever you are mentioned and think of you when I am alone. I know it may be scandalous of me to say but I dream of you; I dream of us. With your disappearance I know just as I knew with your heart episode and in the fire that I could no bare it if you were separated from me because of our human mortality without being able to express my love to you. Melanie, I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Melanie sat dumbfounded. She did not even blink as she processed his words. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. He loved her and wanted to marry her. Atticus Finch loved and wanted to marry her, Melanie Louise Graham.

"Melanie, are you-" Jem burst into the room showing that like his sister he had great timing.

"Jem!" Melanie shrieked in more of anger at his presence than surprise.

"What?" Jem was clueless as practically all of Melanie's close family and friends began coming to the doorway. Atticus was crimson with embarrassment as was Melanie. Everyone seemed to surround Melanie like vultures to a carcass. Atticus soon lost his grip of Melanie's hand seemed to be pushed out of the room leaving _the_ question unanswered.

**_Author's Note:_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please review and let me know! :) 3


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_ Salutations! I am very grateful for all the reads and reviews. I am going to go ahead and let you know this is a super short chapter but still enjoy. :)

Chapter 19- The Answer

Melanie was aggravated for the man she loved had just proposed to her bur before she could answer everyone and their brother came into the room shoving him away. She knew the people were just concerned for her but she wished they would just leave her alone.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Reynolds asked pulling out his instruments to check her health. Jem assisted his friend as everyone else watched.

"I'm fine," She almost growled.

"Your heart is racing," Jem commented.

"Well, that would make since wouldn't it when a bunch of people pop into the room on me out of nowhere after someone was proposing marriage to them!" Melanie revealed her anger and what Atticus had been doing in the room. All were taken a back with surprise and happiness.

"You mean Mr. Finch was proposing?" Jem squeaked with glee.

"Yes, now, excuse me as I go to him so I may reply!" Melanie got out of bed and pushed through the people. She rushed down the stairs and outside to see Atticus walking towards his house.

"Yes!" She yelled at him. He turned around only to see Melanie running towards him in nothing but her flimsy nightdress still yelling "yes". She finally stopped when she reached him. She looked up to him.

"Yes, I will marry you!" She stated. Joy filled Atticus and so he took her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her right on the mouth in front of anyone Maycomb who was in the area. It may have been scandalous for this old man to be kissing this young girl who was in nothing but her nightgown in public but the ecstasy felt between the two maybe them care not if they were disgraceful.

"I love you," She whispered as they separated their lips from one another only to make Atticus pulled her into a more passionate kiss. Eternity is how long they wanted their kiss to last but it began to rain causing them to separate and run back inside the house to be greeted by their friends and her family. All had approving smirks on their faces. Mr. Jeremy Graham seemed the happiest for finally he was going to see his only daughter married. It was a joyous day that was kept in the archives of Melanie's heart.

_**Author's Note:**_Thank you for reading and just so you know this is not the last chapter but that is to be written very soon. If you would like for a sequel please let me know via my poll on my profile or in a review or both. I love you all!

Hugs and Butterfly kisses,

Michilolita


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's**__**Note:**_Hello, readers. This is the final chapter of _Before Summer's End_. I hoped you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I know this might be short but I hope you enjoy it. :)

Chapter 20 – Finally

It was a pleasantly warm day in August in 1924 and Melanie Louise Graham sat in her bedroom in her father's home in her mother's white wedding gown, a veil in her chestnut curls and impatience pulsating through her body. She had been sitting in her room completely dressed for three hours and thirty two minutes waiting for her father to fetch her so that she could marry a man with a funny name and move to Maycomb where they were to spend the rest of their lives together. Melanie had been told that nine was to be the time of the ceremony but no one had come for her yet. At first she was afraid something might have happened to cause the delay of the ceremony like a missing minister or her fiancé had gone missing but she focused more on the reality that her father had gotten distracted by guests.

"If he is not here in the next minute I am just going to walk myself down the aisle," She stated standing up for the tenth time that morning. She stared intently at her door waiting for it to open. So Melanie simply sat there thinking back on what had occurred over the past few months that would make her suffer this tortuous waiting.

Before Melanie could actually think back the door opened revealing her father dressed in a fine suit and grinning from ear to ear. She smiled seeing him and quickly crossed the room to her father. She kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready, Melanie?" He asked his daughter offering his arm.

"Of course, Daddy," She took his arm gleefully. They began making their way to the top of the staircase like Victoria had done in her wedding.

"You look so much like your mother, Melanie," Her father whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Melanie looked from her father to the crowd of guests. She saw the high society friends of her father excluding Mr. Howard. She saw Miss Maudie was present as well as Dr. Reynolds. The newly pregnant Victoria and her beloved husband sat hand in hand towards the front beside Uncle Cornelius. Jem stood grinning in the place of the best man. But Melanie was sad that Lorna had not come to the wedding but knew that it was probably in order not to upset the white guests. She was even sadder that Violet Jean had not come but she understood since Violet Jean had just given premature birth to a set of twins; a fine boy named Wade Hampton Ewell and a chubby girl named Mary Louise Ewell.

However, Melanie looked forward and forgot her sadness of the two abstinences for she saw her love. He was a tall man dressed in a fine black suit that fitted him well. A shiny gold chain could be seen on his vest. He has thick black hair parted to the right and glasses that held his rich brown eyes stare upon his bride. He was so handsome and love radiated off of him.

She was given to him so that they held hands and stared at each other. Melanie did pay attention to anything the minister said but only focused on her fiancé. She knew she was marrying a kind, brave, loving, passionate, wise gentleman who would fight drunkards and fires to save her. She loved him so much she thought her heart would burst.

"Miss Graham," The minister called to her.

"What?" She tore herself from her fiancé to look at the minister only to register it was the 'I do' part. She blushed furiously.

"I do!" She exclaimed embarrassed making Jem chuckle in the background.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Alabama I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," The minister pronounced and so Melanie's lips were claimed by the one she loved. All of the guests cheered. The now legally bound couple began making their way towards where the reception was to be. Time passed like a breeze and soon the couple was left alone in the large Graham house. Everyone except the two was gone. It was just Melanie and her new husband. Her husband led her to the prepared room where they readied themselves for their first night as a married couple. He kissed her gently as he laid her on the bed.

"I love you, Mr. Finch," Melanie whispered almost childishly.

"I love you, Mrs. Finch," He whispered back then captured her lips with his again. An essence of relief, and joy swept over her as she heard her new title. Forever more she was to be Mrs. Melanie Louise Graham Finch and she was completely, utterly, undeniably happy.

_**Author's Note:**_I have decided to write a sequel to this which why the ending is a bit short. Please, review and look out for the sequel which will be coming out soon. Thanks for reading! I love you all!

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Michilolita


End file.
